


Bella Gilbert : Twilight

by fandom_lover_101



Series: Bella Gilbert [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101
Summary: Twin of Elena, Bella Gilbert is forced by her friends and siblings to move to Forks, Washington to live with her uncle for her safety. Then she meets Edward and the rest of the Cullens. It starts after Klaus killed Tyler's mom, and as Damon trains Jeremy. It starts at the beginning of Twilight. I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

Bella's POV  
My name is Isabella Gilbert. I am the sister of Jeremy Gilbert and Elena's twin. Damon thinks of me like his little sister. My best friends are Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan. My favorite Salvatore is Damon. I am friends with a few of the Originals. Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mom was recently killed by Klaus. Jeremy is training to become a better hunter so he can kill more vamps and complete the mark. Damon, Jeremy and Elena went against me to try and get me to leave Mystic Falls. Reluctantly, I agreed after some persuasion. I am going to live with Uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington, posing as his daughter from Phoenix because it will be less likely for any old enemies to track me down. I haven't even contacted Uncle Charlie in about a year and a half.

"It'll be great for you to get away from Mystic Falls and its drama," Elena tried to convince me right before I leave for the airport.

"Yeah, yeah. I still wish I could stay and help."

"I know, Isa," Damon said with a sad smile. "It is safer for you there."

"But what if something happens to you guys? And I could have stopped it."

"We'll be fine," Caroline said walking up to me from behind Elena. "Besides, you're no wonder woman"

"You don't know that for sure," I tell them crossing my arms.

Jeremy hugs me. "We'll be fine, Bella," he reassured as he let go. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline also hug me good-bye.

"Bye you guys. I'll miss you all." I smiled sadly at my family, which doesn't end with blood, and get into Damon's blue 1969 Chevy Camaro. Damon got into the driver's seat. Then we start driving to the airport. 

Damon tells me as we drive onto a different street, "Isa, it really is safer for you to be out of this town."

I nod "I know. I'm only human in a town crawling with the supernatural."

"Exactly," Damon smirks as it finally sinks in that I should leave.

"Damon... you do know that when Elena takes the cure, she will still love you, right."

Doubt flickers across his face. "What makes you say that?" Damon questions.

"Because I know she loved you before she was turned into a vampire. I saw it even when she didn't know she loved you. Trust me, it's not the sire bond that caused it."

Damon smiles slightly, but I still notice some doubt. "Thanks for that, Isa."

"Oh and when you two get back together after everything, do NOT ruin the relationship."

"Why would I?" Damon looks confused.

"Because that is such a you thing to do. Being the selfless guy you are."

"I'm not selfless," Damon scoffs.

I roll my eyes. "Yes you are. I've seen it. Especially involving Elena. Don't think I didn't hear you tell her...what was it again? Oh, yeah. I'm gonna quote it for you in case you forgot. 'I love you, Elena, and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this, I don't deserve you but my brother does.' Then you compelled her to forget you told her you love her. How is that not selfless?"

Damon remains silent, and I don't say another word until we are pulling into the airport. I take a nervous deep breath. I've lived at Mystic Falls all of my life. I can't believe I am going to live somewhere else for a while.

"Calm down, Isa. Your heart is beating really fast."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, Damon. It's called nerves. You should buy a dictionary and look it up."

Damon chuckles. "I know what nerves are, Isa."

"That's news to me," I mutter. Damon and I get out of the car, and Damon grabs my bag from the backseat. I meet him at the back of the car and take the bags from him. "Thanks," I say with a smile. "And thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Damon hugs me. I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him back tightly. Then we both let go. "Stay safe, Isa," he says.

"I'll try. Bye, Damon." I smile and he leaves. I then head to find my flight. I hate planes by the way, so that doesn't help.When I finally arrive in Port Angeles in the raining weather, Charlie is waiting for me with his cruiser. He is the Chief of Police."Hey, Charlie," I greet with a smile.

"It's good to see you, Bella," Charlie says. "You haven't changed much in almost two years."

"Neither have you."

When we get strapped into the cruiser, Charlie tells me he got me a Chevy truck from the fifties to early sixties. He got me it as a homecoming present.

"You didn't need to do that, Charlie. I could have gotten myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here," Charlie tells me, and I sigh. 

I feel homesick already. I miss Elena, Jer, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan... All of them."Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he mumbles.

Eventually we arrive at Charlie's, and in the driveway, there is an old Chevy truck. It doesn't look as good as Damon's Camaro or Dean's Impala on Supernatural, but it will save me from accidents which is good."Thanks, Charlie!" I exclaim as I see it.

It took only one trip to get all of my stuff upstairs to the only spare room. I unpack my clothes, books and other stuff. The covers for the bed are purple. The walls are blue and the floor is wooden. The desk has an old second hand computer. I pull out my phone and sit on my bed. I call Elena, knowing she would be mad if I call anyone else first.

"Hey, Bella," she greets warmly.

"Hey, Elena. I arrived safe and sound."

"Good. How's Forks so far?" Elena asks me.

"Rainy and dark," I reply. "I miss you guys. Where's Jeremy?"

Elena answers, "Damon already took him back to the Lakehouse to train."

"Poor Jeremy having to go through Damon's training ideas." 

Elena chuckles. "No kidding. I gotta go. Caroline's calling. I'll call you back soon."

"Okay. Bye Elena," I say and hang up.Then I call Damon who just so happened to pause the training with Jeremy by making him run around the lake. We joke around for a little bit and then I had to hang up. I lay in bed thinking about tomorrow.

Forks High-school has a total of 358 students including me. I'm used to small schools with small populations because Mystic Falls is small. But even we have more students. All of the kids here know each other. They all grew up together. Just like everyone in Mystic Falls. But I'll be the new kid, and I doubt I will capture people's attention like Stefan did on his first day last year.  I am not an athlete. Unlike my sister, I never joined the cheerleading team, but I still managed to be fit. You have to be to survive Mystic Falls. If you're not fit, you can't run. And if you can't run, you could get killed by a supernatural being. Well you could get killed anyways, but the point. I am clumsy, but that tends to disappear when my life is in danger.I also don't make friends easily. 

My friends in Mystic Falls have been my friends my whole life, with the exception of Stefan and Damon. Stefan is my sister's ex-boyfriend. I was bound to become friends with sweet Stefan eventually. Damon... is Damon. He's easy to get along with as long as you don't judge him on his past. He has a great personality. I am so glad my sister finally realized her feelings for him.I change into pajamas and lay in bed. Let's hope that tomorrow will go great, and I won't screw up on my first day. Who knows? Maybe there will be cute boys there. I chuckle slightly at the thought and fall asleep.

Fog covered my window the next morning. I check the time on my phone and groan. Time for school. I am not a morning person. I can stay up all night long easily, but if I wake up between hours 5:00 to 9:00 in the morning, I tend to be grumpy. Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. I made myself a coffee. Charlie wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted because good luck tends to avoid me. Downfall of being a Gilbert.

Charlie left to go to the Police Station. I finish my breakfast and coffee and go back to my room. I put on my jacket and my waterproof boots which I hate, but I have to wear them because it's Forks. Then I head out into the drizzling rain. I lock the door with one of the keys Charlie gave me. Then I get in my truck and drive to school. My truck smells like gasoline, tobacco and peppermint.

Finding the school wasn't that difficult because it's a small town. I parked in front of the first building which was titled FRONT OFFICE. I walked into the Office building. It was brightly lit and warm. The redhead secretary looked up as I walked towards her. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I lie smoothly. We had changed my last name so there was less of a chance of people finding me. And by people. I mean Klaus Mikaelson. 

Of course," she says. The secretary looks through folders and finds what she is looking for. "I have your schedule right here and a map of the school." 

She shows me the best routes to take to get to class, and she gave me a slip for each teacher to sign. I have to return it at the end of the day.When I went back to my new truck, students were starting to arrive. I drive around the school, following the lines of traffic.

I was happy to see that I don't stand out when it comes to my truck. I need to blend in for safety precautions. I'm a Gilbert. We attract trouble. The most standing out car here is a shiny silver Volvo. I try to memorize the map while I am in my truck so I don't have to have it out. I sling the strap over my shoulder and inhale a deep breath.You can do this. I try to convince myself. You can make friends and try to live a normal life. Nobody is going to bite you... I hope.

I exhale and step out of the truck and head to the school. Once I get around the cafeteria, I see my first class building. I enter the small classroom and hand the slip to the teacher, Mr. Mason. That reminds me of the time when Katherine manipulated Mason into helping her, and Damon killed him. I tune out for the whole English class. I wonder if I can just send my old papers over here. The ones I did anyways.

When the bell rang, a boy with really black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me. "You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" the boy asks me. He looks like the overly helpful type. Probably in chess club.

"Bella," I correct. The only people I allow to call me Isabella are the Mikaelsons because they are old fashioned. Especially Elijah.

"Where's your next class?"

"Um, Government in building six with Jefferson," I answer.

"I'm heading towards building four. I could show you the way," he offers. Definitely over helpful.

"Really? Thanks," I say with a smile.

"I'm Eric."We head out into the rain, and I hear people following us close enough to eavesdrop. I've been followed enough to know the feeling."So this is different than Virgina, huh?"

"More rainy and colder" I nod, looking at him. 

Eric walked me right to the door even though it was clearly marked. "Well good luck," Eric says as I touch the door handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together."

"Maybe," I reply with a fraction of a smile and head inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trig teacher is the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself which I would have been fine with if it wasn't for the fact that I tripped on the way to my seat. I felt homesick for my friends and their awesomeness. I miss Damon and his jokes, Elena and her over board selflessness. I miss Caroline's bubbly, nice, in control self. 

A girl named Jessica, in my Trig and Spanish class, walks with me to the cafeteria. I can tell she only wants to hang with me because of my popularity of being the new kid. She talked about the teachers and classes and how awful some of them are. I ignored her mostly. She's annoying.We sit at the end of a full table with several of her friends including a quiet looking girl named Angela. They seem impressed with her bravery to speak to me.

It was then that I noticed the five of them. They were sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria, their food in front of them, untouched. They were paler than me. There are shadows under their dark eyes like they haven't slept in a while. There are three girls and two boys. The black haired girl was pixie like and had small features. Her hair was cropped short and pointing in every direction. The blonde, tall girl looks like you could see her on the cover of Sports Illustrated. The muscled boy looks like a serious weight lifter. He has dark curly hair. Another is taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blonde. The last is lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze hair. He looks more boyish than the others. They all seem older than they look. The pixie like girl gets up with her tray which contains an unopened soda and an unbitten apple. She dumps her tray and glides through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible if I never met vampires. I know for certain they aren't human. But what are they?

"Who are they?" I ask Jessica, the girl from Spanish.As she looked up to see who I meant, the younger looking one, who is very cute, looked at her for a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered towards me. He looked away quickly. Jessica giggles in embarrassment and looks at the table. I take my eyes off of the young, in appearance, supernatural being.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one that left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife," Jessica informs me. 

Now I have names. Let's see what else I can gather.I look back at the boy and see his mouth moving quickly and his lips barely opening. I have the same feeling I did when vampires were talking quietly to keep humans from hearing. They have old, uncommon, grandparent-type names. The types of names vampires would have except vampires aren't pale like these five are. Not to mention vampires can eat food as long as they have some blood in their system, and these guys haven't touched their food. What are they?

"They are good looking," I admit, glancing at the bronze-haired one again, and then I look back at Jessica.

"Yes!" Jessica agrees with a giggle. "They're all together though, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice is filled with shock.

I fight an eye roll. It's not like they are related. Despite the skin tones and lack of food, it's obvious. I don't even think the ones that look similar are related."Which ones are the Cullens?" I ask curiously. "They don't look related."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, like in his twenties. They're all adopted. The Hales- the blondes- are twins. They're foster children."

"That's really nice of them, taking care of all the kids like that."

"I guess so. I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have any kids though," Jessica adds. She is really starting to annoy me.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I ask, trying to dig out more info on the supernatural beings.

"No," Jessica says as if it should be obvious to a newcomer like me. "They just moved down here from Alaska 2 years ago." 

Another dark rainy place.I look back at the Cullens, and the bronze-haired boy looks up and meets my gaze. A curious expression is shown on his face. His glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Who is the guy with the bronze-colored hair?" I ask, unable to hold my curiosity any longer. I needed to know his name.

"That's Edward. He's totally gorgeous, but apparently none of the girls are good enough because he doesn't date. So don't waste your time."

"Wasn't planning on it," The lie I tried to tell myself was evident in my voice. I still need to know what he is, though. I smile slightly at Edward. He is turned away, but he looks like he is smiling too.

One of my new acquaintances was a girl named Angela, and we both share Biology II class. She was shy. We walk into Biology II, and the only empty spot is next to Edward Cullen. Time for me to learn more about him. Finally after a long rest of lunch period. 

As I walk down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed. Just as I passed, he became rigid. He met my eyes with a hostile expression. I give him a slightly confused glance. I walk to my seat after tripping over a book on the floor and catching myself on a table. I sit by Edward and notice his eyes are coal black. His posture would say a vamp barely in control of his bloodlust, but why would I be a trigger for it? Also what is with the coal black eyes?Edward gives me an antagonizing stare and leans away from me. The stare would make any human run for the hills, but I'm not just any human. I've lived in Mystic Falls. I do regard him with a curious glance though. 

If it is bloodlust, I need to take some safety measures. I let a little hair fall to cover my neck, but I move most of my hair to a side further away from Edward because, according to Damon, certain scents also on occasion attract vampires. He didn't explain what that meant though, so I am just guessing.

The whole hour, he doesn't unclench his left fist, and he looks like he's not breathing. He glares down at me with revulsion, but I don't flinch. I've faced the big bad hybrid. I'm not saying I'm invincible. I know I'm not, but I have seen worse glares, if that's possible. I should be cautious because I still don't know what he is. I should ask Damon or Klaus. No, I can't bother them while they are searching for the cure to vampirism.When the bell rings, he is the first one out of the door. I feel like the Supernatural title thing flares up. That was an extremely quick exit. Supernatural? Check definitely. I rise out of my seat and grab my supplies.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a boy asks me, smiling. He has pale blonde hair gelled back.

"Bella," I correct, annoyed. I hate my full first name for multiple reasons.It is longer to pronounce and write. Seriously, yelling Isabella in battle will waste time because it has 4 whole syllables. And It is too close to my birth mother, Isobel's, name for my liking.There are more, but I don't want to make a long list.

"I'm Mike,"

I address the boy whose name I now know, "Hey, Mike."

Mike asks me, "Do you need help finding your next class?"

"I have Gym. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class too!" The boy seems so excited about it that I take pity on him.We walk to class, and talk. Mike, fortunately, talks most of the conversation. I am an excellent liar, because I had to lie to people I care about. I just don't know how much I can take on my first day here. 

Eventually, as we enter the gymnasium, Mike brings up Biology II."So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." 

So Edward Cullen didn't usually look threatening or like he was losing control of bloodlust."I don't know. I didn't do anything as far as I know," I reply.

"He looked like he was in pain or something."

I shrug. "Who knows? I'm sure he at least has a semi-decent explanation."

"I guess you're probably right."

"Of course I am," I give him a cheeky grin.

The Coach found me a pair of Gym clothes, but isn't making me dress out today. There were four groups playing volleyball. I shudder at the thought of me over there. Never a sports fan.The final bell rang, and I head to the Office to return my first day slip. The wind us strong. I open the door and walk in. 

My eyes widen as I see Edward Cullen standing at the reception desk. I stand by the wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. I hear Edward arguing with her. He wants to change from sixth-hour biology to another time. Why is he affected by me? I don't get it.The door opened and the wind blew in and swirled my hair. A girl walks in, places something on the reception's desk and walks back out, the door shutting behind her. Edward stiffens. He turned slowly to glare at me, his eyes filled with hatred, and I raise an eyebrow, crossing my arms. Probably not the smartest move, but...

He turns back to the receptionist and says, "Never mind then. I can see it's impossible. Thank you for your help." Then he turns and walks straight past me, out of the office

.I walk up to the receptionist's desk and hand her the slip. "How did your first day go, dear?"

"It was...," I pause, thinking for the right word. I glance back at the door Edward Cullen walked out of just a few moments ago, "Interesting." I look back at the receptionist with a smile. "I think I might like it here."

"That's great, dear," she tells me with a small smile.

I nod. "It is."

I leave the Office and go to my new truck. It was one of the last cars in the parking lot. I turn the key in the ignition and drive to my current house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

The next day was better and worse. 

It was easier because I knew what to expect. Mike sat with me in English and walked me to my next class, with Eric Yorkie glaring at him in jealousy. Boys... People didn't stare at me as much today, which was a relief. I'm used to being known at a school, but new kid watching is a totally different feeling. I sat with Jessica, Mike, Angela and a few others at lunch. I felt slightly accepted which is a start.

It was worse because I played volleyball in PE and accidentally hit my teammate in the head. I was tired because I woke up early. And Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all. 

I bet you think it's stupid for me to say my day was worse because he didn't show. I'm not some girl whose life revolves around a guy I just met. Especially with his constant glaring. It was worse because I couldn't observe him more for info in supernatural category. And because I want to know why my blood/scent attracts him more than other humans. That is if I am right about that. I don't have classes with any other Cullens so Edward is my only shot. Plus he's cute.

When I walk into the cafeteria, I look at the table they were at yesterday, only to find four of the five Cullens there. No Edward. Mike brought Jessica and I over to their table. I tried to listen to their conversation, but it was quite boring, so I glance over at the Cullens curiously. They still aren't eating. Weird.

I walk into Biology and see no Edward Cullen. Awesome. I sigh in disappointment. I guess I should be grateful for the lack of possible danger in Bio today. I look at the lesson and remember it from last year. I fill my mind with thoughts of home. How is progress towards the cure? What are the Originals up to? I wonder how Damon is training Jer right now...

After school, I get money from the jar in the cabinet labeled food money. Last night, I learned that Uncle Charlie could not cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. Luckily, unlike Elena, I can cook. I would prefer not to, but given the situation of lack of cook, I shall be crowned Queen of the Kitchen. I go and buy groceries necessary for food.

When I got back to the house, I unloaded groceries and put them where I figured they belonged. I put potatoes in the oven to bake, and I cover the steak in marinade, before setting it on top of the egg carton in the fridge.Then I grab my book-bag and go upstairs. I change my wet clothes from the rain to something drier and more me. I work on my homework and finish it in fifteen minutes. All I had to do was jog my memory since I did it all last year. I may have been busy with supernatural stuff but I also made sure I passed high-school.When I finish homework, I pull out my tablet and Mi-fi and read Supernatural fanfiction. There are some great fanfiction. I got lost in the fanfics, and I suddenly hear Charlie pulling in with his cruiser. 

I turn off Mi-Fi and head downstairs. I take the potatoes out and put the steak in the boil.

"Bella?" Uncle Charlie questions as he walks in.

"Hey, Charlie," I grin at him as he hangs up his gun belt and takes off his boots.

"Hey. What's for dinner?" he asks me.

I answer, "Steak and Potatoes." 

Charlie goes into the living room after standing awkwardly for a moment and watches television.I sigh and work on the food. I miss the socialness at home. I miss the arguments, and I miss everyone who died. Well not Isobel. I miss Mom, Dad, Uncle John, Aunt Jenna, Alaric, Lexi (who I only knew 2 days), Bonnie's Grams, Carol Lockwood, even Vicki.

I called him in when dinner was ready. He sniffs appreciatively and walks in. I am so glad Dad taught me how to cook steaks and a few other things, because when I cook certain things... it ends badly."Smells good, Bella."

I smile at the complement. "Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. "How's the family?" Charlie asks me.

I sigh, "Pulling through, after everything."

"How was school?" Charlie asks, seeing if I at least semi-enjoy Forks.

"It was good," I answer him. Then I question, "Do you know the Cullen family?"

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"The kids don't seem to fit in at school," I tell him.

"People in this town," Charlie mutters angrily. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work at any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him-lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are well-behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have problems with them. But they're all very mature- I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say from the kids whose families have been here for generations. And they stick together like family should." I smile slightly at that remembering family back in Mystic Falls. "-camping trips every other weekend. Just because they are new in town, people have to talk."

"They seemed nice enough," I tell Charlie. Well, all except Edward. Then again I haven't spoken a word to any of them. I'm too busy trying to figure out what he is. "I just noticed how they kept to themselves."

After dinner, I wash the dishes. Then I go upstairs and create a supernatural/strange checklist for the Cullens.

●They don't eat.  
●Edward looks like he's experiencing uncontrollable bloodlust towards me alone. Well, almost uncontrollable.  
●They are extremely pale.  
●There are shadows under their dark eyes like they haven't slept in a while.  
●They have uncommon Grandparent-type names.  
●Their lips barely move like they are talking quietly like vampires do on occasion when they don't want humans to hear.  
●Edward looked at me with curiosity, frustration and as if there was an unmet expectation all in a minute.

I close the notebook and put it in my middle drawer in my desk under another notebook.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Edward still hasn't returned. I still haven't called Damon for information on what the Cullens could be. At lunch, throughout the week, my classmates/ possible new friends discussed a trip to la Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike put together, and I agreed to go. It could be fun as long as I don't get thrown into danger there. It could happen. I am a Gilbert after all.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie worked most of the weekend. I got ahead on homework so I didn't have to worry about it too much when I'm investigating the Cullens. I know Edward will return. Therefore I will be able to investigate soon, and lack time for homework. I'm sure I would still be caught up, but this was easier. I also reread Wuthering Heights to jog my name. It was a good book, but not my favorite. I went to the Forks Library to see their selection, but there wasn't much. I decided I needed to make a trip to Olympia or Seattle for a bookstore or find a closer one. I wonder what the gas mileage for the truck is. I shudder at the thought. 

I add number 8 on my list.

●Edward's sudden absence after my arrival

People greeted me in the school parking lot on Monday morning. Some people I remember names, but the rest draw a blank. I was slightly colder this morning, but not raining, which is a plus. In English, Mike takes his seat by my side. We have a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights, and I am suddenly grateful for my rereading. It was straight forward and easy. All in all, I felt more comfortable here then I thought I would be, seeing as my home is on the other side of the country.When Mike and I walk out of English class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. Snow. A smile comes across my face. I'm not used to snow in March. People around me shout excitedly at each other.

"Snow in spring," I say chuckling to myself. It shouldn't be this cold in March.

Mike chuckles beside me. "At least it's not snow in summer which can happen here."

"Really?" I look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. It's happened a few times."

A snow ball flies and hits Mike in the back of the head. We both turn around to see who threw it. My suspicion was Eric, who was walking away, in the wrong direction of his next class. Mike got the notion and threw a snowball right back at him. 

I laugh quietly."I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I tell Mike, as Eric turns around, and he nods.

All morning people talk about the snow. Apparently, it's the first snow fall of the new year. Shocking. I would have thought a place like Forks would have snow in January.I walk to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Snowballs are flying everywhere. If Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were here, I'd throw some snowballs at them. I'd also throw a snowball at Damon, who would throw one right back at me. I might've thrown one at Stefan too to get the brooding look off of his face. He needs to brighten up a bit. I know life is tough on him and the love of his life left him for his brother, but he will find someone else eventually. I hope he does.

Mike caught up with us as soon as we walk through the cafeteria doors, laughing. Snow is melting the spikes in his hair. Jessica and Mike talk about the snowball fight as we get in the line for food. I make a few comments, but I don't say much. I look over at the Cullen table, expecting there to be four Cullens, but there were five. Edward's back. My eyes widen slightly. I expected him to be gone a few more days before he returned. Oh, well. Guess it's time to investigate.I get some food and sit down at the table with my new friends. 

After a few minutes, I take my gaze off of Jessica and Mike, and I look back at the table with the Cullens. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper and Emmett's hair is covered with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie lean away as Emmett shakes his dripping hair towards them. They look like a scene from a movie as they 'enjoy the snow'. They are trying to blend in. They need to learn how to act better.

Edward Cullen is less pale than the last time I saw him. The circles under his eyes lessened. I feel like I am missing something, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica asks me. Edward's eyes flash up and make contact with mine. I take my eyes off of him and take a sip of my soda. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I ask curiously.

"No," answers Jessica. "Should he?"

I reply, "No... It's just...It doesn't matter."

"He's still staring at you."

I glance over at him, and sure enough he is. Heat rises in my cheeks, and I take another bite of my food, looking away from him. Why should I care? It should be annoying that a supernatural being, that I have yet to find out what he is, is staring at me. But I'm not annoyed. Well, maybe slightly.Mike suggests a Battle of the Blizzard in the parking lot after school. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. I might join if I feel like it. For the rest of the lunch hour, I keep my eyes at my own table. 

When it comes time for Biology II, the snow is melted. Mike complains all the way to class. It took everything not to snap at him to stop complaining.Once I entered class, I realize my table is still empty. I feel disappointment. I want to figure out what he is. Mr. Banner walks around the class, handing out a microscope and a box of slides to each table. I hear very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but I didn't glance over.

"Hello," said a quiet musical voice from beside me. I look in his direction in shock. I thought he'd be all stiff again. I guess he got control of himself while taking a break. Or was I wrong about the whole bloodlust thing in general. His face is friendly, open, and he has a small smile, but his eyes are cautious and careful. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

Wow, he's actually being polite. I nod. "That I am," I lie. 

"Nice to officially meet you, Edward."

Mr. Banner starts class. Today we are working on separating and labeling slices of onion root into the phases of mitosis. In twenty minutes, he is coming around to see who got it right.

"Get started," Mr. Banner instructs us.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward offers me to go first, giving me a crooked smile that looks beautiful. Hold on! Where did beautiful come from?

I smile at him, ignoring the fluttering of my heartbeat, and slide a slide into the microscope. Then I look at it. "Prophase."I did this lab before since I am repeating Junior Year here for some unknown reason.  Elena says it is because I missed so many days the last time I was in Junior year. 

"Do you mind if I look?" he asks as I begin to pull out the slide. 

His hand caught mine, to stop me, and I feel the coldness of his skin along with an electric current. What the heck? I look at him curiously. I let go of the slide I had been pulling out, and I pull myself from his grasp, not extremely quick as some people would, but it was enough for him to immediately retract his hand.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologizes. Then he looks in the microscope. "Prophase." He writes it down on the first space in our worksheet. Then he grabs another slide from the box and puts it where it is supposed to go. "Anaphase."

"May I look?" I ask. He smirks, turning the microscope over towards me, and I peak in it. Dammit, he was right. "Anaphase," I repeat back to him. He is still smirking as I ask, "Slide 3, please." I hold my hand out, and he places it in my hand, careful not to touch my skin. Cautious. "Interphase." I answer and slide it over to him without him having to asking for it. 

He swiftly takes a peak and writes it down. He has a clear, elegant handwriting. I look at my handwriting and frown. I wonder if there was ever a time-era where they spent a good part of school working on handwriting.With nothing to do, I glance at him and see him staring at me with frustration. The old me would snap, but I am trying to change for my safety. Damon's idea. If he was here now... I clear my head out of thoughts about Damon and how I would pay him back for the idea of me to act sweet and innocent.

I notice what I was missing before about Edward. His eyes. Last time I saw them, they were coal black and now they are a slightly-darker-than-butterscotch color. I've got to add that to the list.

Mr. Banner then comes over to our table to see why we weren't working. When he saw the completed worksheet, he checked the answers. "So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

Reminds me of Tanner. They even rhyme. I hope he isn't that bad. 

"Bella," Edward corrects automatically. "Actually she identified three out of five." 

I smile proudly. Banner turns to me skeptically. "Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root," I answer honestly.

"Whitefish blastula?"

I smile sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Were you in the advanced placement group in Virginia?" questions Banner.

No. "Yes." It seemed like the best explanation.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you two are lab partners then," he mumbles. Then he finally walks away.

"It's too bad about the snow," Edward says as if he heard my conversation with Jessica and was trying to prove me wrong.

"Not really," I reply.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question even though the statement is false."I don't mind the cold. Not really. Snow is pretty cool until it melts and your clothes are all wet," I tell Edward. "Then you have to deal with wet clothes until they either dry or you have other clothes to change into."

"Forks must be difficult for you to live," he muses.

"You have no idea," I mutter. It's not so bad, but almost every day it rains. Not to mention I want to go back to Mystic Falls.

Edward looks fascinated by what I said. "Why did you come here then?" he asks. Nobody has asked me that yet. 

I decided to answer him at least partly honest."Stuff was happening in town, and my friends and family back home thought it would be best if I went to live with Charlie, my dad."

"What kind of stuff was happening that made it best to leave?"

I open my mouth again and this time I give him a lie. "I don't know. It must be a really good reason though. Maybe they wanted me out of town because of the memories."

"The memories?" Edward asks curiously.

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter."

Edward frowns. "What is it?"

I sigh in defeat because I recognize the look in his eyes. I've seen it way too often with Elena. Stubbornness and worry. He's not backing down any time soon. "My aunt died at the end of the last year, and her boyfriend died recently."

"I'm sorry," he says, looking at me in sympathy but not pity. Thank god. If he knew my full past... I'm afraid I would see pity.

I shrug. "That's life," I look down at my notebook sadly. Put on a brave face. You're a Gilbert.

"You're putting on a good show, but I bet that you suffer more than you let on to anyone, even your family." I sigh and scowl at the blackboard."Am I annoying you with the questions and comments?" he asks.

"No. I'm more annoyed at myself. My Mom always said I was an open book." Mom was the only one who said that. The rest I could lie to. Not that I lied to my family unless it was necessary.

"On the contrary, I find you pretty difficult for me to read." He sounds like he means it, and I smile slightly.

"I guess you're a pretty good reader then."

"Usually," Edward gives me a crooked smile.

I relax but not completely. Mr. Banner calls the class to order, and then I turn to face the teacher ready to listen to the possible Tanner 2.0. I notice that like the last time I saw him, Edward is leaning away from me, and his hands are clenching the edge of the table with obvious tension.I bite my lip and return my eyes to the front. When the bell rang, Edward rushed swiftly and gracefully out of the room like he had on Monday. 

Mike skipped to my side and took my books for me. I pictured him with a wagging dog-like tail, and I chuckle."That was awful," groaned Mike Newton. "They all looked the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

"I didn't think it was difficult," I mutter, honestly, not worrying about the kids feelings.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," Mike commented, not sounding too pleased. 

I nod, "I know. I wonder what was with him last Monday." At the end of the day, I go to the house and pull out my notebook. I add:

●Edward's eyes changed colors from coal black to slightly dark butterscotch.  
● His skin is ice cold.  
● Electric Current when I touched Edward.

Then I cook dinner. After Charlie and I have dinner, I go to bed while thinking of all I have learned about Edward Cullen and his family.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the roads are all iced. All of the rain and snow from yesterday had frozen solid. Great, the odds of me slipping have increased. 

"Fan-freaking-tastic," I grumble as I get dressed in jeans, a blue top and my jacket. 

Uncle Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. I grabbed some cereal and orange juice and ate it, before heading to school. When I got to school, I realized something I hadn't before. Charlie had put snow chains on my tires. That was nice of him to do for someone who's not even his daughter. I glance around me. Mike and Eric are talking over by a car. Edward Cullen is standing by his car across the lot. Suddenly, I hear the sound of tires skidding on the ice. My head turns quickly. Tyler's dark blue van is sliding towards me quickly. Shit. After everything I've been through, only to fall at the hands of poor driving on ice. 

Two long, white hands that belong to Edward Cullen shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body. Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt - exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been. I sigh in relief, having not been crushed by a car. Thank, God. All of the school kids rushed over to see if I was okay. 

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward asks frantically. 

"Yep," I answer, trying to slow down my somewhat sped up heart rate. "I'm perfect."  
I try to get up, but Edward's holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp. "Be careful," he warned. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." 

I suddenly became aware of the throbbing feeling on my head near my ear. I ignore it, having felt worse before. "I'm fine." 

He raises an eyebrow. 

"How'd you get over here so fast?" I question, acting like I don't know. I want him to confess. 

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again. 

Well that's a load of crap. I try to sit up, and he lets me but doesn't let me get up. He looked at me concerned, with an innocent expression. The people of the school surround us with tears streaming down their face. I leaned on my truck. 

"Stay put," Edward commands, and I roll my eyes but continue to lean on my truck. 

"You were over there," I gesture to his car. "By your car." 

He shakes his head, his face turning hard. "No. I was standing right next to you." 

"Bullshit," I mutter. He looks at me crucially, trying to get me to believe him or at the very least not tell anyone. What did he think I was going to do? Run through Forks yelling at the top of my lungs that he sped over to me, pushed a van away, and picked the van up, saving me from getting crushed by Tyler's van? I'm not an idiot. I ask hopefully, "Promise to explain everything later?" 

"Fine," he snaps, and I could tell he wouldn't, but I dropped the topic because I heard the sirens coming. 

"Good." 

It took six EMTs and two teachers to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front.  To make matters worse, Charlie arrived before they could get me safely away. 

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher. 

"I'm completely fine, Charlie. There's nothing wrong with me." 

They brought me into the ER. I took off the stupid neck brace and threw it under my hospital bed. I hate hospitals. The last time I was in one was when my Elena died and was turning into a vampire. Then they brought in Tyler, who had blood stained bandages wrapped around his head. Despite how injured he was to me being perfectly fine, he looked at me worriedly. "Bella, I'm so sorry!" 

"I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me, you look like crap." It was true. The nurse removed his bandages from his head, revealing many shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek. 

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face. 

"Don't worry about it. You missed me." 

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..." 

"Like magic," I smirk at my reference to Harry Potter. Then my face turns serious, and I answer. "Edward pulled me out of the way." 

He looked confused. "Who?" 

"Edward Cullen was standing next to me." 

"Cullen? I didn't see him. Wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?" 

"He's in here somewhere. He was fine, the last time I saw him. They didn't put him on a stretcher." 

Tyler Crowley nods. "That's good." 

They wheeled me away to get an x-ray of my head, despite me telling them nothing was wrong. I was right. Nothing was wrong, not even a concussion. I asked to leave, but stupid nurses said I had to see the doctor first. I'm fine! They brought me back to the ER room, and Tyler kept apologizing and promising to make it up. My patience was wearing thin. Eventually, I lay back and shut my eyes in attempt to calm my annoyance, but it only worked a little. 

"Is she sleeping?" I hear Edward Cullen say from next to me. I open my eyes as Tyler apologizes to Edward. "No blood, no foul," I roll my eyes. Even if he got hurt, he would be healed by now anyways. "So what's the verdict?" 

"There's nothing wrong with me at all. I'm perfectly fine, but they won't let me go," I grumble, annoyed. "I hate hospitals. I'm gonna die if I don't leave this place" 

"Don't worry, I came to spring you." 

"Well that's awfully kind of you," I smirk. 

The doctor walks around the corner, and I examine him. He looks very similar to Edward Cullen with the resemblance of golden eyes, tired circles under his eyes, and very pale skin with perfect features. This must be Edward's father, Doctor Cullen. 

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?" 

"I'm 100% fine," I promise him. 

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on. "Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard." 

"My head is fine," I sigh, scowling at Edward Cullen. 

The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. I stiffen slightly, since I don't really know him, and I know he's a supernatural entity. If I automatically trust any of the Cullens, then there is something wrong with my head. 

"Tender?" Doc asks, misreading my movement. 

"Nope. I've had worse." Beside me, Edward chuckles. 

"Your uncle is in the waiting room. You can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or having trouble with your eyesight at all." 

"Sure thing, Doc," I say. Edward chuckles again, and I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" 

"Nothing," he replies, trying to hide his grin. My lips twitch upward. 

Before I ask, "Can I go back to school?" 

"Maybe you should take it easy today," Doc tells me. 

"Okay." I say as I get off the hospital bed. 

"Take Tylenol for the pain if it hurts," he suggests. 

I nod. "Thanks, Doc." 

"It seems like you were extremely lucky." 

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I smile. "I mean I could have lost a lot of blood." 

Doc and Edward stiffen slightly, before relaxing, thinking that I couldn't be pushing towards the fact about vampires, and that it's an innocent statement anyone could've made. Doc goes over to Tyler, and I move to Edward's side. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute," I ask him. 

He clenches his jaw. "Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth. 

I glance at Dr. Cullen and Tyler. "I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I press. 

He glares at me, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I followed him. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me. 

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold. 

"You told me you would explain how you got over to me so fast. So explain." I cross my arms. 

"I saved your life - I don't owe you anything." 

"You promised," I glare at him.

"Bella, you hit your head. You don't know what you're talking about." 

I grit my teeth. "Don't give me that crap. You know my head is fine. If you still don't think so, go ask your father." 

"What do you want from me, Bella?" 

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you." 

"What do you think happened?" he snapped. 

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me - Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both - and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it - and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all - and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..." 

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive. 

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor. I merely nodded once, jaw tight. "Nobody will believe that, you know." 

I nod. "I know that. I would be an idiot to run around saying that, but I know what I saw. I also know that that intimidating look you are giving me won't scare me in the slightest. So stop trying." I've seen worse glares and intimidating looks. I mean I've met the Original Hybrid. Granted I could still be classified as an idiot for saying that to him, but I'm a Gilbert and we always get ourselves into trouble. I mean, I came here to get away from the supernatural and look what happened. However, he saved my life so he can't want me dead that bad. Crap, I just realized he might even want my doppelganger blood. If so, I'm screwed, there being 7 of them and one of me. 

"Can't you just thank me and get over it." 

I shake my head. "Thank you? Sure. Thanks for saving my life from Tyler's van that you lifted up to save me. Get over it? No way in hell." 

"In that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment." 

"Why'd you bother to save me anyways? You officially met me, like, yesterday." 

For a second, his face looked vulnerable. "I don't know." Then he turned and walked away. 

I head to the waiting room to see everyone from Forks was there, staring at me. I inwardly groan. Uncle Charlie rushes to me, and I reassure him, "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." 

"What did the doctor say?" 

"Dr. Cullen saw me, said I was fine, and that I could go home. Let's go."  Charlie and I walked out of the hospital and got into his cop car. 

"Just for the heads up, I called Elena and told her," Charlie tells me. 

I groan in horror. "Why? There's nothing she could have done. She's in Virginia, and it's not like the van actually hit me." 

"She's your sister. She has the right to know." 

"Yeah, but now she's probably panicking which is the last thing she needs right now." Elena is a huge worrier. She worries a lot about everyone around her, a little too much. It gets annoying on most occasions. 

"You should probably call her." 

I nod, and the second we got to the house, I went straight up to my new room, and I lay on the very comfortable purple bed. Despite its comfortable-ness, I miss my old bed. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Elena's cellphone number. 

She picks up on the first ring. "Bella?" 

"Hey, sis." 

"I was so worried," Elena says, relief mixed with worry filled in her voice. 

"I knew you would be," I say with a smile. 

"Are you okay? What happened? I knew you shouldn't have left." 

"Knew I shouldn't have- You were the one who practically forced me to go! I wouldn't have left my home and family and friends otherwise to go to a town I don't know with only one person I know from years ago!" I sigh, instantly regretting my words. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm just kind of tired. Anyways, I'm okay, Elena, I promise. I had an x-ray test, to find nothing wrong, and I don't even have a concussion. A kid at school helped me get away from the possible collision." 

I withhold the information about the Cullens being supernatural entities, vampires if I were to guess. She would only freak out and send someone over here to protect me. Possibly herself, and we need to find the cure for whoever wants it. 

"Good," Elena says, relieved. "So how is school?" 

"School, I guess. I pretty much the same stuff last year when I was also a Junior." 

"Yeah, well, you missed some school the last part of last year." 

"We all did. That's what we get for getting involved with Stefan and Damon." 

"We would've gotten involved anyways. Doppelgangers, remember?" 

The word sobered up the mood for both of us. "Oh, I remember all right. How could I forget, with the crap we went through with looking like Katherine?" 

We are silent for a moment before Elena asks again, "How's school?" 

"The boys are a bunch of flirts which is kind of annoying. And then..." I pause. "This guy who sits next to me in Bio isn't exactly the nicest, but, eh, I'll live. It's not like he'll drain me of my blood and drop me down on concrete, dead, or make my death look like an animal attack." 

"That's not funny," Elena scolds. "Don't talk like that." 

"Oh, come on, Elena. It's funny and you know it. I mean you're the one in love with a reformed serial killer." 

"I guess you're right," I can practically hear the smile in her voice. 

"Well, of course I am," I grin. "Besides, you know it's not like I'm insulting Damon or anything. He's one of my besties. And I'm not insulting Stefan either, or I would've mentioned decapitation." 

Elena chuckles. "So who's this jerk in Bio?" 

"Just some guy," I lie. 

After talking some more, we eventually cut off the conversation, and I worked on school work. After 30 minutes, I laid on my bed and read one of the few books I brought.


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday, Eric, Tyler and Mike all asked me to a girl's choice dance. My annoyance is strong. This morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I accidentally drop my keys into a puddle. As I bent to get it, a white hand beat me to it. I stand upright and see Edward Cullen leaning against my truck with my keys in his hand. I grab them from him. 

"How do you do that?" I ask. 

"Do what?" 

"Appear out of thin air." 

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." 

Yeah right. Living in Mystic Falls makes you observant because any new person or someone acting different could be a supernatural creature or controlled by one. I scowl at him. "Why the traffic jam last night?" I interrogate, referring to when he caused traffic, allowing Tyler to ask me to the Spring Dance. 

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickers. "I was wondering if, a week from Saturday - you know, the day of the spring dance -" 

"Are you kidding me? I swear to God, if one more guy asks me to a girls choice dance..." I trail off, leaving the threat hanging. Seriously, the last place I need to go to is a dance. I am clumsy and bad things happen at dances. Pizza man/vampire problem, Klaus problem, Ester kidnaps Elena, and if you want to, you can count Miss Mystic Falls which wasn't a school dance, but Stefan was blood-thirsty 

His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"I bite my lip and clasp my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash. 

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

Oh.  "Why?" 

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it." 

"Don't hate the truck. Would you like me to dis your Volvo?" 

"No, but can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" he asks. 

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend." 

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." 

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." My voice oozed with sarcasm. 

"It would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend," he explains. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." 

"Well I'm flattered. Really." 

Edward asks, "Will you go with me to Seattle? 

"Sure. It might be nice, not having to drive." 

"You really should stay away from me," he warns. "I'll see you in class." He turns and walked back the way we came.  I made my way to English without realizing had already started. 

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone. Heat rises in my cheeks as I hurry to my seat. 

Mike gains enthusiasm as he walked me to class and talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible.  At lunch, my eyes fell upon the Cullen table which only contained four out of five Cullens. Edward Cullen was the one missing. Where is he? He was here this morning. I shrug it off as Jessica and I finish getting our lunch. 

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica says, finally breaking through my distraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today." 

My head snapped up. I follow her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sits. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. 

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked in disbelief which was insulting. It stung before I realized her opinion means nothing to me. 

"Looks like," I say, before walking towards his table. When I reached his table, I say, "Hey" 

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling. 

"Sure," I say, sitting down. "This is different," 

"Well..." He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." 

I frown at that If Heaven and Hell do exist, he would go to the Other Side when he dies because he's a supernatural being. I guess he doesn't know that. 

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," It was only partially a lie. 

"I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you." 

"They'll survive."

"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes. 

I ask, "What brought all this on?" 

"I told you - I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." 

"So are we friends now?"  

"Friends..." he mused, dubious.   
"Or not." 

Edward grins. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." 

"I've had my fair share of friends that are 'not good for me' but they end up being my best friends," I tell him. 

He raises an eyebrow, and after a moment, he asks, "What are you thinking?" 

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." 

His jaw tightens, and he asks, "What are your theories?" Should I tell him my real theory? That he's a pale, flawless vampire who doesn't eat human food, not even for a cover. "Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a smile. 

I shake my head. "Not telling." 

"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained. 

"I'm not telling you my theory until I have more facts, but I'm pretty sure I am close." Edward gains a worried expression on his face. He glances over my shoulder and then snickers. "What?" 

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you - he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." He snickered again. 

"Mike?" I guess, and Edward nodded. "One, he's not my boyfriend. And two, You couldn't possibly know that." But I had a feeling he could. Maybe he has a power of mind reading like vampires have the power of compulsion. 

"I told you, most people are easy to read." 

"Except me," I remember. Maybe my vervain necklace is the reason why. Subconsciously, I reach up and touch said necklace. 

"I wonder why," he muses. "Aren't you hungry?" 

"No. I'll figure out what you are eventually," I warn him. 

"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again. 

"Why?" 

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable. 

"You're dangerous, but not bad." 

"You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible. 

"It's a matter of opinion." Which is true. I don't see Damon as bad even though he's a serial killer. Or Stefan who's a ripper. The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty. I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was just a blur. 

"Why not?" 

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me. 

"No kidding," I say. "But if my sister found out I ditched while being here, she would be pissed, and you do not want to upset Elena. I better go. I was already late to first period this morning because of talking to you." 

"Sister?" he asks, and I nod. It was too late to fix my screw up. "I'll see you later,then." 

I get up and rush to class. Mr. Banner isn't in class when I arrive. Quickly, I take my seat. Mr. Banner enters the classroom, carrying a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He puts them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class. 

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," He pills out a said a pair of rubber gloves from his lab jacket pocket and put them on "The first should be an indicator card,"he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator -" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "- and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." I gulp, realizing where this was going. Blood-typing. Maybe this was why Edward ditched. It would certainly follow the vampire part of my theory. "I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." 

He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..."   
He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Ohno. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead. "Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. A wave of nausea hit me as I smell the blood. I place a hand on my stomach to fight the nausea, and I put my head on the table. I couldn't hear what else he said, but the nauseating feeling made me think that other people have started blood typing. I breathe in and out slowly. When I smell blood, I get nauseous, except when my or other's lives are in danger because my senses are focused on other things. Damon had a laugh when he found out. 

"Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. "Are you feeling faint?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he calls.  I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.  "Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked. 

"Yes," 

Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, I stop. "Just let me sit for a minute." Mike helps me sit on the edge of the walk. I lay down on the sidewalk. That seemed to help a little. 

"Bella?" Edward's voice calls from a distance. "What's wrong - is she hurt?" 

"We were blood-typing I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger." 

"Bella. Can you hear me?" 

"Yes." 

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther." 

"I'll take her," Edward says. "You can go back to class." 

"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it." Edward reaches down and picks me up. "Hey!" 

Edward ignored him. "You look awful," he told me, grinning. 

"Put me down," I attempt to order him. 

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. I didn't answer. "And not even your own blood."

"Shut up," I grumble. Stupid vampire, or whatever he is. 

"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse after we enter her offiice. "They're blood typing in Biology."The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one." He muffled a snicker.   
"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."

"I know," I sighed. The nausea was already fading. 

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked. 

"It's happened a few times," I admit. Edward coughs to hide another laugh. 

"Shush," I tell him. 

"You can go back to class now," she told him. 

"I'm supposed to stay with her," Edward says firmly. 

"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room. 

I sit up on the cot. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He still looks amused from the whole almost faint around blood. 

"I'm fine," I snap. "Why are you enjoying this so much? God, you're acting like Damon when he found out." 

"Who's Damon?" Edward asks, and I can hear jealousy. 

I smile slightly, "A friend of mine who is like anoth- like a brother to me." I slipped up again.   
"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha ha." I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute. 

"Honestly - I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that Imight have to avenge your murder."

"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad.""He absolutely loathes me," Edward said cheerfully. 

"You can't know that," I say, even though I think he can. 

"I saw his face - I could tell." 

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." 

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." 

I hear footsteps nearing the door, and I lay back down. The nurse enters the room with a cold compresser in her hand. 

"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.  The receptionist stuck head in. "We've got another one." 

I hop off the cot, freeing it for the other patient. I handed the compressor back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this." 

Mike walks in the room, supporting another student from Bio. 

"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella."  I normaly would do the exact opposite of what he told me to do, but I catch the scent of blood. A wave of nausea hits me, and I catch the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. Edward follows me.  "You actually listened to me." He sounds stunned. 

"I smelled the blood," I say, wrinkling my nose in disgust. 

"People can't smell blood," he contradicts. 

"Well, I can - that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust... and salt." 

Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward confirm what Edward had said about loathing. He looks back at me, his eyes glum. "You look better. So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, he flashed another glare toward Edward, who was standing against the cluttered counter, motionless as a sculpture, staring off into space. 

"Sure." 

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation. 

"I'll be there," I promised. 

"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door. 

"See you," I reply. Mike walks slowly through the door. "Gym," I groan. 

"I can take care of that. Go sit down and look pale," he muttered. I tune out of whatever he says to the receptionist. 

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me. I nod. 

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic. 

I roll my eyes, "I'll walk. Thanks back there. I hate Gym just as Gym hates me." 

"Anytime." He chuckles. 

"So are you going this Saturday? Down to La Push, to First Beach, I mean." 

His eyes narrow, but he glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. "I really don't think I was invited." 

"I just invited you." 

"Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes dance as he enjoys the idea. 

"Screw Mike," I mutter quietly as I walk toward my truck. 

Edward grabs my jacket, yanking me back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. 

"I'm going to the truck and then driving to the house." I say, avoiding the use of the word home. 

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant. He got in the drivers seat, and I let out a bitter sigh before walking over to the passengers side and getting in. He turned on the heater and changes the volume of the music. I recognize the song being played. It was one I haven't listened to for at least two years. 

"Clair de Lune," I say. 

"You know Debussy?" Edward questions, surprised. 

"Not well," I admit. "My mother played music around the house and she liked Clair de Lune. I only know my favorites." 

"It's one of my favorites, too. What is your mother like?" 

It was a simple question, but my mind immediately flew to the car crash. 

My parents had just picked up Elena and me from a bonfire which we went to instead of family night. Elena and her boyfriend, Matt Donovan, got in a fight because he was talking about the future which she wasn't sure she wanted. Anyways, Mom and Dad came and picked us up after Elena called them. We were driving home with Dad in the driver's seat, Mom in the passenger's seat, and Elena and I in the back. The roads were slick, and Dad lost control of the car. It flew off Wickery Bridge and into the water below. Water started seeping through the cracks and into the car. Before I knew it, the water was rising high. I took a deep breath before being completely surrounnded by water. My seatbelt wouldn't unbuckle, and I couldn't break the window with my elbow because of the pressure of the water on the other side of the glass. 

Quickly, I looked over at Mom who has lost consciousness or died. NO. She can't be dead. Don't even think that. Elena and Dad were still conscious, and Dad was trying to break the window. I breathed some of the air I was struggling to hold in out. Elena just watched. I raise my hands in an 'Are you going to help?' gesture. 

Elena mouthed the word 'Dad' to him. 

Dad turned around and grabbed our hands. He shook his head, indicating that there was no way out. Dammit! I tried with a final effort to elbow the window and failed. The air that remained in my lungs that I somehow managed to hold in this long came out from exhaustion. And water fills my mouth. 

Elena nodded, accepting our fate, and mouthed 'I love you' to him. I repeated the movement to both of them. In the distance I saw a figure approaching, but I couldn't detect features before I passed out from exhaustion and lack of air. 

"Bella?" I hear a concerned voice, which snaps me out of the memory. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I got lost in thought," I tell him. 

"You have a couple of tears rolling down your cheeks." 

I wipe them away quickly with the sleeve of my jacket. "It's nothing. My mom... she had brown hair and eyes like me. She was wise, happy and kind. She was very into the town's Pageant when she was a teen and partied as well. When she was in school, she was a cheerleader. She's also a terrible cook. My sister, Elena, was the same. They let the men do the cooking." A small smile forms on my cheeks. 

"How old are you, Bella?" Edward asks me. If he recognised that I used past tense, he didn't show it. 

"Eighteen," I answer. "I suppose it is your turn to tell me about your family." 

"I suppose it is," he says cautiously. "What do you want to know?" 

If you guys are a weird sort of vampire. I didn't want to ask that just yet, so I said, "The Cullens adopted you."  

"Yes." 

I hesitated for a moment. I had a feeling I knew. Especially if he is a vampire. "What happened to your parents?" 

"They died many years ago." His tone was matter-of-fact. 

"I'm sorry," I say sincerely. 

"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now." 

"And you love them." 

"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people." 

I smile slightly, "You're very lucky." 

"I know I am." 

"And your brother and sister?" 

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me." 

"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I say, realizing we arrived at Uncle Charlie's house. I get out of the car and go inside. He drives away, and I head upstairs to my room. 

After a few hours, my cell phone rings. It's Damon. "Hey," I great. 

"Isa," he says. "I have to tell you something. I don't want to, but you deserve to know." 

"What is it, Damon?" I ask, worried. Someone must have been hurt, kidnapped or killed for him to sound like this. 

"It's Jeremy," Damon tells me hesitantly. "He's... dead." 

What? No! The world seemed to be collapsing around me, and I struggled to breathe. "What?" I croak out, barely managing to make it to my bed before I collapse on it. 

"I'm sorry." 

"How?" Tears fall from my eyes. 

"We were on an island, trying to get to the cure. Bonnie and Jeremy got separated from the group and Katherine showed up. She attacked Bonnie and force fed Jeremy to Silas who was protecting the cure by being deccicated, and then she took the cure." 

"Elena?" I say weakly, barely holding it together.

"She wasn't handling it well and shut off her humanity." 

"Do you need me to come back?" I ask, silently begging him not to. 

"No. We'll take care of Elena. I'm sorry about Jeremy. I hate to do this, but I have to go." 

"Okay," I say quietly, and he hangs up. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I get out of bed and get dressed, remembering my promise to Mike to go to LaPush. LaPush... why does that name sound familiar? Maybe I went their during one of my trips to this town when I was younger. I haven't been here since the summer when I was nine, almost ten. I make sure I look normal instead of a girl grieving her brother. I meet Mike at his parents store. 

"You came!" exclaims Mike, shocked and happy. 

"I promised I would, didn't I?" 

"Well, yeah," he admits, "but you weren't at school yesterday." 

"Sorry. Family stuff came up," I say, trying to block out the reminder as well as my emotions. 

"Oh, well, we're just waiting for Lee and Samantha... unless you invited someone." 

"Nope," I lie. 

Mike looks pleased. "Would you like to ride in my car? It's either that or Lee's mom's minivan." 

"Sure." 

"You can have shotgun," he promises. 

It ends up more crowded than expected when Lee brings a few friends. Jessica, Mike and I sat in the front of Mike's car, and I got lost in thought as we drove to LaPush. 

If I was still in Mystic Falls, could I have saved Jeremy? Could I have protected my little brother from Katherine? I shouldn't have left them. I don't know if I could have done anything, but I should have been there. 

I am pulled out of my thoughts as Mike parks his vehicle. I get out and look around. I have been here before. I think Charlie is friends with the people on this land so we spent time here while we were in Forks that summer.  Elena, Jeremy and I hung out with Jacob Black and his sisters mostly. 

We walk down the beach, and people scatter to do their own thing. Mike and Jessica head to look at a shop in the village while Lauren and Tyler listen to music on the CD player one of the kids brought. Other kids, like Angela and Ben, go hiking. I sit down alone on my log, which isn't a good distraction.

Then a boy, fourteen or fifteen years old, with long black hair tied up in a rubber band, came up to me. "Hey, you're Bella Gilbert, right?" 

"Bella Swan at the moment, but yeah." I realize he knows my name, and I ask, "Wait, Jacob?" I ask unsure. 

"Yup!" He grins. "Its been a while." 

"Nine years. I'm surprised you remember, given you were, like, six at the time." 

"So How's Jeremy and Elena?" 

My eyes fall to my lap, fighting tears at the sound of his name. 

"What is it?" he asks, concerned. 

"Elena's fine," I answer. Then I croak out, "Jeremy on the other hand...he's... he's..." 

"I'm sorry," he says, understanding what I'm trying to say. 

"I found out yesterday," I tell him, trying to pull myself together. I'm a Gilbert. I can be stronger than this in front of people. I gather what little strength I can muster and make a strong façade. "How are your sisters?" 

"Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer. She lives in Hawaii now." 

"Married, wow," I say, shocked. She's my age and she's married. 

"So how do you like the truck?" 

"I love it," I answer. "It runs great." 

Jacob laughs. "Yeah, but it's really slow. I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there." 

"It does great in collision." 

Jacob agrees, "I don't think a tank could take out that thing." 

"So you build cars?" 

"When I have free time and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1987 Volkswagen Rabbit, would you?" 

"Sorry," I apologize with a well acted forced laugh. "I'll keep an eye out for you, though." 

He smiled, looking at me apprehensively. 

"Knowing how to build and fix cars is a handy skill," I acknowledge. "I have a friend, Stefan, who had an old car passed down through the family that's only flaw was the engine. Another friend of mine has built and rebuilt engines before so he saved the day and fixes the car, which I was grateful for." 

"Glad he didn't let the car go to waste. Why were you so grateful?" Jacob questions. 

"He kept taking Elena's car to school with me and her because Elena and Stefan were dating." 

"They aren't now?" 

"Nope," I say, popping the p. "She broke up with him officially a few months back and started dating his brother, but that is a complicated subject matter to be discussed another time."

Jacob's eyes widen for a moment, and Lauren interrupts, 'You know Bella, Jacob?"

"Yeah," he answers, "We've known each other since I was little."

Lauren didn't like that answer. "How nice. Bella, I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to ask them?" She asks with feign innocents. 

How does she know I asked him? My eyes narrow, but she doesn't notice as a taller older boy asks, "You mean Dr. Cullen's family?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

"The Cullens don't come here," he says, closing the subject, making me interested. He said it like they weren't allowed to come here. Edward did that a little as well. Maybe there was conflict way back when. Maybe  it's a 'natural enemies' type of deal, like vamps and were-wolves. Or maybe I'm just looking into this too much.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?" Jacob asks. 

I shrug. "It's not bad. I'm kind of homesick though."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

"Family drama. Elena thought it would be best if I got out of the crazy town for a while. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Jacob says, practically jumping up at the idea. 

We walk down the beach, and I ask curiously, "Do you come up to Forks much?"

"Not too much," he admits. "But when I get my car finished, I can go up there as much as I want - after I get my license."

"Who was that guy Lauren was talking to?"

"That's Sam. He's nineteen."

My eyes widen as I recall a boy a little older than me named Sam when I was last here. "What was he saying about the Cullen family?"

"Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation," he says, confirming what I guesses.

"Why not?"

He bites his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"I won't tell anyone," I promise. "I'm just curious."

"Do you like scary stories?" he asks. ominously.

"I love them," I answer honestly.

Jacob sits on one of the twisted roots of a tree, and I sit next to him, looking at him curiously.

"The Quileutes have a lot of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood. Supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark. Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones."

"The cold ones?" I question, interested. 

"Yeah. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Jacob rolls his eyes. "You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." My eyes widen. Werewolves? I didn't know there were werewolves in Forks. Maybe they are different from the ones in Mystic Falls, like the two vampire species. That is if I am right about that. 

"Werewolves have enemies?" I ask, faking my lack of knowledge about this sort of thing. 

"Only one. So you see," Jacob continues, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to

the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." 

"If they weren't dangerous, then why... ?" I trail off. 

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." 

Sounds like vampires.

"Civilized?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

So they have a bunny-diet like Stefan used to.

"So this type of Cold Ones, the Cullens are like them?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"No," Jacob pauses, dramatically. "They are the same ones. There are more of  them now, a new female and male., but the rest are thee same."

My eyes widen again.So  two are new to the groupand can be dangerous if they weren't on the bunny-diet before.

"Pretty crazy stuff, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Don't  worry.I won't give you away," I promise. 

"I guess I just violated the treaty." he laughs.

"I'll take it to the grave."

"Seriously though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."

"I won't," I promise. He doesn't need to be dragged into this mess. What would I say to him anyways? 'Hey, Uncle Charlie! The Quileutes that you're friends with are supposedly werewolves, and the Cullens you know and love are bunny-diet vampires!Oh, and they are natural enemies. That's why the Quileutes refuse to go to the hospital while Carlisle Cullen works there.' Like that'll go well. He'd think I am crazy and send me back home with a friendly letter saying to send me to the nuthouse.

"So," Jacob asks, "do you think we're abunch of superstitious natives, or what?"  
"No.  I think you're a great story teller."

There is a clatter of beach rocks  that make our heads snap up  to see Mike and Jessica aproaching. 

"There you are, Bella,"  Mike says,  jealousy written across his face at the guy I'm sitting  next to.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Jacob asks me quietly.

"Definitely not."

"So when I get my license..."

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out."

Mike and Jessica reach us."Where have you been?" Mike questions. 

"Jacob was telling me some local stories. It was really interesting."

"Well, we're packing up," Mike says to me with a quick glance at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain soon."

I look up and see that he is right. "Okay," I say, getting up. "I'm coming."

"It was nice seeing you again," Jacob smiles. 

"It really was. When Charlie visits your dad, I'll come, too."

"That would be cool," Jacob says with a grin.

Mike, Jessica and I head towards the parking lot to leave. There are drops hitting the stones as we walk. When we arrive at Mike's Suburban, I slide into the backseat and begin to think.

From the look of it, there are two types of vampires; the ones that originate from the Mikaelson family, and then there are these Cold Ones.  They have multiple differences from the original vampires.  I compare Stefan and the Cullens. Stefan was on the bunny-diet for a while, and when he accidentally slipped up, he killed towns, according to Damon. If the Cullens break their diet, it could have the same effect on them as it did on Stefan. That would be a disaster. And are the Quileutes werewolves? If so, are here two kinds like there are two types of vampires?

When I get home, I pull out another notebook and write in Sharpie: QUILEUTES

Inside the notebook, I copy the legends I learned from Jacob Black, knowing I'll add more eventually. I probably won't need a whole notebook, but I need to keep them separate. I pull out my Cullen notebook and write on the cover: CULLENS

At the bottom of my suspicions list, I write down in a large print: Vampires (Cold ones)

Then I put them back in my secret hiding place, and I go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday, the Cullens weren't at school. When I asked Angela about it, Jessica replied, "Whenever the weather is nice, the Cullen's disappear. Doctor Cullen takes them on a camping trip or something. I tried that on my parents. Not even close." 

So they are still on their 'Camping Trip' which probably translates to staying out of the sun or hunting day. Bunny-diets. I guess I will have to approach him tomorrow. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the spring dance?" Angela questioned.

I nod. "I don't have the best luck at dances. Plus me and dancing do not mix well. Trust me. It is ridiculous how clumsy I am when dancing."

"But you are clumsy all the time," Jessica complains. 

"So? I don't want to ruin everyone else's spring dance."

"Well, at least go dress shopping with us," Angela suggests.

"And where would we be shopping?" I ask.

"Port Angeles, obviously," Jessica says. 

I remember that there is a bookstore with more books than the library here. And it will help distract me. I really need a distraction. I nod. "I will go with you to search for dresses. But I am not shopping for me to have clothes. And I am going to go to the bookstore at some point. My stock is seriously lacking and the library has pathetic choices. No offense."

"None taken," Angela said. "I go to bookshops there sometimes, too."

"Both of you are nerds," Jessica says. "I'll pick you up after school."

**********

After school I drive home and wait for Jessica to pick me up. I really don't want to spend more time with her than I have to, but I do need a distraction and more books. I probably won't read them now, but I don't know how long I will be in Forks. I wish I was in Mystic Falls to help them. My sister doesn't even care about me right now. 

While waiting for Jessica, I am on my phone. There I see a picture of Jeremy as my homescreen. Actually, it is of Mom, Dad, Jeremy, Elena, and me. I squeeze my eyes shut, my chest filling in pain. Pull yourself together. You are about to be picked up for God's sake. 

There is a honk of a car horn outside. I take a deep breath and leave the house. I put on a fake smile and get in the car. During the ride, Jessica makes a few comments that make me want to punch her. But they want me to keep a low profile and play nice. I am so close to snapping. The dance was semiformal. I tried to explain what that meant, and they seem to understand. 

"If you go to dances, then why aren't you going to this dance?" Questioned Jessica.

"Because I have the worst luck at dances. Seriously, for the past two years, they've ended badly," I answer.

"Then why are you going with Tyler to Prom?" Angela asks.

"What?" I question, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. 

"Told you it wasn't true," she told Jessica. 

"He's been saying I am going with him to prom?" I ask incredulously.

Jessica suggested, "Maybe it's his apology for hitting you with his car."

"Almost hitting me."

"Whatever."

Jessica was bored, but we all were. Jessica was excited to go dress shopping, but she hates being around me. I am not excited about either thing. Angela doesn't really want to go to the dance. She is an introvert, but Jessica and Ben convincd her.

We finally arrive at the store to shop for dresses, and I watch them give a fashion show of dresses. Finally I know the better of the dresses for each of them. 

"Angela, the royal blue totally suits you, and Jessica, the ruby red one suits you."

They smile at me and twirl in their dress. I don't know how they can do that without falling. 

"I'm going to head to the bookstore. I'll meet you both at the restraunt?"

"Yeah. Sure!" They say with a nod.

I left and went to the bookstore. After buying a few books in the young adults and teens section, I left the book store. I feel like someone is following me, and I glance in the window and see a reflection of someone 15-20 feet behind me. I kept walking normally. Maybe my luck isn't completely crappy, and they are just out for a stroll. As I passed a wall, guys started herding around me. I think back to what Alaric taught me. 

"Hey, where you going?" One of them asks.

"Where are you going?" Another one repeats. 

"Somewhere away from your ugly face," I shot back. 

"Ooo. She's fiesty. I like that." They chuckle.

Two more guys approach. 

"Where have you been?" One of the other ones questioned. "I thought you ditched us."

"No way," one of the two that had approached says. "And I'm glad I didn't." He eyes me with a smirk. 

"As nice as it was meeting you all, I think I'd better go." I move to go passed them, but two of the guys shove me back. "Let me go."

"Don't be like that, sugar."

"Yeah, you can have fun with us," he said.

I prepare myself to fight. My elbow jerk back into one of the guys nose. I kick one of them where the sun doesn't shine. Then I wrap my arms around one of their necks in a chokehold. A very familiar Volvo drives up. Edward gets out of the car.

"Get in," he commands. 

I let go of the guy and shove him away. I grab my bag of books and get in the car. He gets in the car after scaring the guys. I wonder what he did. Probably some vampire thing. I watched him as he starts to drive fast. 

"Distract me so I don't turn around," Edward says. 

"I know what you are." I figure that is as big of a distraction as it gets. 

Edward gains a look of fear and worry. "You do?"

"Yeah," I say and lean on the window. "I heard from someone about some Quileute Legends. So I checked out a book that mentioned the Cold Ones. I was curious, so I Google it and find something similar to what I have seen about you. Not to mention I had theories before hand. It was pretty easy. But I guess that is just me. You don't have anything to worry about. I doubt others will figure it out."

I keep Jacob's name out of it like I promised him I would. I don't want to get him in any kind of trouble. And this seems like the thing that will get him in really bad trouble, whether with the Quileutes  or the Cold Ones. I am not going to cause that to happen to him. 

"And what are your thoughts? Aren't you scared?"

I fight off a scoff and shake my head. "No. I'm not. You aren't a bad guy, Edward. You aren't."

"That's where you're wrong," he says. 

He pulls into the restaurant and gets us inside. Jessica and Angela were leaving, and I told them I'd stay with Edward. 

"You trust me enough to stay alone with me?" 

"Technically, I am not alone with you. You could kill me if you wanted to. And I have been alone with you before."

Edward charmed the hostess to get us a private table. He orders us both a coke and looks at me as the waitress leaves. "I am sure you have questions."

"I do," I confirm. "Many."

"If I answer yours, you must answer mine."

"Is that a negotiation?" I laugh. "Very well. I'm an open book. First question. How old are you." Call me curious. I wanted to compare him to the ones I know.

"I was born in 1901." He looks at me with a serious face, making me grin.

"Okay. You're a young one, Mr. Cullen. Have you gone off of your normal diet?"

"When I was young. Carlisle had recently turned me."

I nod. "Everyone goes off the rails at some point. Can you tell me more about vampires. I mean, I assume you're kind is different than the ones at home."

"The ones at home?" Edward questions.

"Oops." I covered my mouth before chuckling. "I guess it doesn't matter now anyways. Where I am from, the town is mostly supernatural." I sighed, leaning back in my chair. It felt good to get at least that much out. 

The waitress brought out my food, and I started to eat. Edward looks confused. Poor thing. He doesn't know much about me at all.

"I see that you are confused. It is a really long story. But yeah. I've known about the supernatural for around two years now."

"And you haven't run away yet?" Edward raises and eyebrow. 

"Nope. Well, technically I did at first, but it was very brief and was mainly to protect my sister who was terrified," I said.

"You mentioned you had a sister before. What is she like?"

"Right now? She's probably an emotionless bitch." I chuckled but there was very little humor in my voice as I think of my family. Especially my little brother. "Usually she is kind and loving. A little judgemental perhaps, but I love her anyways. We are identical twins. She is more athletic than I am and definitely not clumsy. Maybe a little but that is only with a knife. That is about it. So I know the Original type of vampires. Tell me about you. What are your kinds of traits?"

"I do not know what you mean by Original type, but-" he stopped.

A few moments later, the waitress approached. "Do you need anything?"

"Another coke," Edwards said, looking at her.

Dazzled, she smiles. "Coming right up." She walks away from the table.

"We really shouldn't talk about this in a crowded restaurant," he told me.

"Sorry. Habit. Do you want to go some place private?" I asked.

Edward looked at me incredulously. "And risk killing you?'' 

'Let me ask you this," I lean forward. "What are you doing in Port Angeles? I take it, it wasn't to go shopping for the spring dance, seeing as you are driving me to Seattle."

"I feel very protective of you," Edward admitted, looking at me seriously. 

"So you followed me," I sum up.

"I was trying to keep my distance unless you needed my help. Then I heard what those low lifes were thinking."

"Yeah. Those were some major dicks who definitely need to be taught a lesson. Hold up- you said you heard what they were thinking? So you read minds?"

"I can read every mind in this room-"

"Apart from mine," I finished, remembering him saying he usually read people like an open book but not me. 

"Exactly," Edward confirmed. "It is very frustrating not knowing what you are thinking."

"You could just ask me," I say. The waitress brings the bill, and Edward pays. 

"Would you tell me the truth?" He raises an eyebrow as the waitress leaves.

"Maybe. It depends on the day. I'm not going to let out my pain, but I might give you a thought or two." 

Edward nods, looking at me curiously.

"What?" I question with a small frown.

He says, "You are very unique."

"I know," I smile. "It's a problem. Actually I am not unique. At least not in looks. My ancestor and twin look identical to me."

Edward leads me back to his Volvo, and I get out my phone and text Damon to call me in an hour.

"Who is that?" 

The question wasn't protective like some guys would be. It was one that was purely curious, like he wanted to know as much as he could about me. 

"My friend. Damon. I haven't talked to him in a couple of days, and there is drama back at home. I want him to call me to fill me in."

"So I should be expecting you to receive a call," Edward says.

I shake my head. "No. I told him to call me in an hour. So you've got an hour."

"You wanted to know more about me. About what I am. I don't really know where to start," Edward admitted. 

"I'll ask specific questions to help," I said. "How do you transition into a vampire?"

"It's the bite. Our bite has venom in it that starts the process. It spreads throughout our body, feeling like we are on fire. A few days later, it stops, and we wake up as a vampire."

"Intense. So do you have to be dying? Or could it be in any circumstances?" I question. 

"It could happen to anyone. But my father Carlisle, he wouldn't do this to anyone who wasn't dying," says Edward.

I nod. "Okay. I'm guessing you have super speed and strength. What else?"

"We can see in the dark, which makes us dangerous predators, added together with everything else. Some of us... some of us have abilities."

"Like mind reading?" I questiom.

"Yes," Edward says. "That is my ability. Emmett's is strength. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Carlisle... he says he has none, but we all think he has super self-control. He's never tasted human blood except for a brief second when he turned us. Alice can see the future, but the future is subjective. I mean it could always change. Esme doesn't seem to have an ability, but that is okay because she is like a mother to all of us except Carlisle."

"What about Rosalie?" I ask softly, my voice turning to an intrigued tone.

"She does not have one either, but some say she has enhanced beauty," Edward chuckles with a fond smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I say honestly. "She's gorgeous."

Edward smiles at me. "There is no way to get you to run away is there?"

"You want me to run away screaming 'The Cold Ones are coming! The Cold Ones are coming!'? You are one strange vampire Edward Cullen. I'm not doing that.. You don't scare me."

Edward made a quick sudden swerve and parked into a non lit parking lot. "You should be."

"Well, I am not. You've got to learn to accept it. I've been around the supernatural for two years. You aren't going to scare me away that easily." I look at him. 

"You aren't scared to be alone right now with me?" 

I shake my head. "My life is crap. This is nothing compared to it. How well can your family control their thirst?"

"They are moderated good at it except Jasper who is new to the group," said Edward. "He has a more difficult time controlling it." He started driving again. I continued to question him, and we soon turned into my driveway. 

I looked at him. "Thank you for the ride home. It was nice talking to you and learning more about you."

I went inside, and Damon calls me.

"Hey Damon," I greet.

"Hey Isa. How are you holding up?"

"Crap, like usual. I'm alright I guess. I was on danger again today," I say. "But don't worry. Ric trained me well."

"What happened?" Damon asks in a neutral voice to cover up his worry.

"I was herded, but I think I broke one of their noses. It's all good. How's Elena?"

"Still emotionless," Damon sighs. "She doesn't want the cure. And she is trying to help Rebekah get it."

"Why would Rebekah want the cure?" I ask 

"Good question. I guess she wants to raise a family and live a human life."

"Like Stefan," I realize.

"And Elena," Damon says. "She wants to be human, just not right now because she has her humanity off."

I sighed. "Why do our lives have to be so screwed up?" 

"I don't know, Isa," Damon said. "I don't know."

We got off the phone soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early the next morning and pulled out something I hadn't in a long time. My journal. Yes, I had a journal. I couldn't find it in me to write after Mom and Dad died. I still don't write in it, but I flipped through it. Tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them away and closed my journal. I hold it to my chest, my heart aching at the memories. I felt like a child, but I didn't really have anyone right now. Not in Forks. Charlie and Jacob don't know the truth, and Edward... I don't know if I was ready to tell him. If I ever would be. And my friends were in Mystic Falls. And my only living relative besides Uncle Charlie is Elena whose humanity was off. 

I got lost in the memories and looked at the clock. I'm running late. Well, later than usual. I get dressed and give my hair a quick brush. Then I raced downstairs, My bag hitting my side. I stopped as I left the house, seeing a shiny silver Volvo in the driveway. Edward stood by it, waiting on me.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" Edward asked, amused. 

"Yes, thank you. Sorry, I'm running late. I was... distracted. Granted with your speed, we can get there in no time" I said

Edward gained a smug look

"Wipe that smug look off your face. I already have to deal with Damon. I don't need another one." Even though he is more like Stefan, that smug look reminded me of one of my best friends. Damon Salvatore.

Edward and I got in the car

"You're not wearing a jacket. Aren't you cold?"

I looked at my arms and realized I forgot my jacket. "I guess I forgot." 

Edward reached behind him and handed me a jacket, careful not to touch my skin. My face heated up. 

"Thanks" I said before putting it on. The arms were a little but, but I just rolled the sleeves up. I snuggled up in the jacket, feeling a change in the temperature. "It's warm"

Edward smiled. "Good"

It had a cool touch to it from Edward's cool soon, but it made me so warm. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I wasn't. 

"I still do not understand how you are so calm" Edward stated, looking over at me. 

"I've been around the supernatural for the past two years. It is not exactly a new thing for me"

"You are the strangest human I have ever met" 

I beamed at that statement. "Thank you"

Edward pulled into the school parking lot. "See. We are not as late as you had originally thought"  

We were parked next to a red convertable with the top over it. 

"Whose car is that?" I questioned curiously.

"Rosalie's" he answered. 

We got out of the car, and he met me at the front. We walked towards the school. He was very close to me but was careful not to touch me with his cold skin. He honestly had similar fears as Stefan did when it was about control. However, Stefan gave into his feelings for Elena rather quickly. 

Under the overhang of the cafeteria was none other than Jessica. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at us. 

"Hey, Jessica" I greeted

"Good morning, Jessica," Edward said politely. 

"Er... hi" Jessica stuttered, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts.  "I will see you in Trig"

I nodded, and she walked away. 

"What are you going to tell her? She will be waiting to ambush you with questions in class."

"Fantastic" I muttered sarcastically. "Can't she mind her own business?"

Edward let out a melodic laugh. 

"What is she going to ask?" I questioned.

"That would be cheating" Said Edward. 

I shook my head. "Not telling me what you know is unfair."

"Has anyone ever told you that life isn't fair?"

"It's been said a few times. Not that I wasn't well aware of that fact" I said with a bitter tone, thinking of all that had happened 

"So who is Damon? You keep mentioning him" Edward asked me curiously 

"Damon.... Damon is like an older brother to me. I'm like a sister to him. He's dating my sister. Well, actually that is a complicated matter in itself"

"Isn't everything?" Edward asked rhetorically, and I sighed.  "And since you aren't running away, I assume you still want a ride to Seattle?"

"You would be correct" 

Edward sighed. 

"You have more control than you realize. I should know. After almost two years. I'll tell you stories of my life after school. This isn't the best place," I told him. 

Edward nodded as the bell rang. 

"I'll see you at lunch" I said before heading to class. 

In second hour Trig, I was basically ambushed by Jessica Stanley. She started asking me questions faster than I could answer. "Slow down. One question at a time."

"Did you both plan to meet in Port Angeles?" She asked. 

"No. It was a total coincidence" I said, though it wasn't strictly true. 

Jessica looked disappointed.  "Are you both secretly dating?"

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it?"

"Does that mean yes?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. Let her think what she wants. It didn't matter anyways. Jessica got excited at my silence, and I knew the rumor would be all over school by the end of the day. Maybe that will convince Tyler I'm not going to prom with him. 

When lunch finally came, I sighed in relief and walked over to Edward at the table.

"Everyone is spreading rumors that we are dating. Jessica planned on the gossip since before you walked into Trig."

"Eavesdropping in someone's mind is a bit rude, you know." I laughed. "Besides, all I did was not answer her question and let her assume what she wanted to"

Eyes veered towards us because of the rumor

"Does the attention bother you?" Edward asked me. 

I shrugged. "I don't notice it much. After my parents died two years ago, Elena, Jeremy and I received looks of pity and wonder of how we would get through this. We got casserole dishes as though that could make us feel better. So I'm used to the attention."

Edward sighed quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours."

"I hardly remember my parents. It's all fuzzy. Besides, Carlisle and Esme are my parents now. And there is no one else I would rather they be."

I smiled at that. "Charlie is not biologically my uncle. I was adopted. My father is my biological uncle. And my uncle is my biological father. But my mom isn't related to me. Therefore, Charlie isn't my biological uncle."

Edward nodded. "Your family sounds complicated."

"You dont even know the half of it." I chuckled with a smile. 

"You want to leave this town and be with your family" Edward stated. 

"To a degree, Yes I do" I looked at him. 

"It would be safer for you" 

I said, "Quit it. I'm never safe. If I can accept it, so should you."

"I care about you." Edward admitted. "More than I should. I just want you to be happy and safe."

I nodded slightly at him. "I know, Edward."

The bell then gave its familiar ringing tone, signalling lunch to be over and for us to head towards our next class. 

"We should head towards our class" Edward said, and I nodded, standing up. 

I dumped my food in the trash can, having hardly eaten while having my conversation with Edward Cullen. The two of us walked towards biology side by side until we reached the classroom


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone watched us as we walked together to our lab table in Biology II. I noticed that he no longer angled the chair to sit as far from me as the desk would allow. Instead, he sat quite close beside me, our arms almost touching. It brought a small smile to my lips since he wasn't distancing himself from me like usual. I wanted to know more about his kind of vampires. And I'm sure he wanted to know more about the kind I had lived with for the past two years. 

Our skin accidentally touched while Mr. Banner put a VHS tape into the VCR, vaguely causing me to wonder why he wasn't using a DVD like the rest of the human race.  Then, as my arm touched his, a faint electric current surged through me, causing me to gently pull away in confusion and awe.  The hour seemed very long. I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I didn't even know what subject it was on. I tried unsuccessfully to relax, but the electric current that seemed to be originating from somewhere in his body never slackened. Occasionally I would permit myself a quick glance in his direction, but he never seemed to relax, either. 

When the light turned back on and people started talking again, Edward looked over at me, still tense. "You need to relax, Edward. You're in control" I muttered quietly, knowing he could hear me. 

"You don't know that" He replied just as quietly.

I sighed and packed up my bag, thinking as the bell rang. I swung the strap over my shoulder and headed out of the room, Edward following gracefully behind me. My phone rang, and I pulled it out, slipping into an empty classroom and closing the door after Edward entered,  looking at me with a concerned expression. 

I answered my phone and held it to my ear, pacing a little. "Damon, hey, is everything okay? How are things with Elena going?" 

"Same as usual. She's being... complicated" Damon let out a heavy sigh. "I was just worried about you. You're on the other side of the country"

"Yeah, I am, but I'm fine. And I know everyone is  busy, but could you ask Care or Bon to call me sometime? I miss them too, you know" I sat on top of a desk and listened for a response.

"Yeah, I will. I really wish you were here, but it is safer for you there. We are going to find the cure and help Elena. I promise you, I will get the sister you know and love back."

I sniffled, a smile forming on my face. "Thank you, Damon"

"Of course, Isa. You might not hear from me for a while, though. I'm gonna be pretty busy" Damon said

I took a deep breath and nodded. "It's okay. I can take care of myself"

"I know.... Bye, sis"

Damon hung up the phone, and I sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Are you alright?" Edward questioned, looking at her. 

"Not really" I muttered and buried my face in his chest.

Edward tensed, pushing me away. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Your scent is too... alluring. Too... appealing."

"I'm not afraid of you," I said firmly, looking at him. I didn't understand how he could be so caring yet so incredibly distant. Especially since distance was by far the last thing I needed right now.

"I am. And you should be" 

"Forget it. The last thing I want is to be alone, and I care about you and want to get to know you, but apparently, you don't want that" I shoved past him and went out of the classroom, walking out of the school.

Edward was suddenly in front of me. "Don't go. Please."

"I want to go home" I said, going around him. "But I can't so I'm going to Uncle Charlie's house."

"I drove you. Let me at least drive you home" 

"I thought my scent was too alluring. Too appealing" I rolled my eyes.

"Please just talk to me" Edward said.

I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes, thinking. "Drive me. I'm too exhausted to walk"

The golden eyed, bronze haired vampire led me to his bright, silver Volvo and opened the door for me. I climbed in and held the strap of the bag that sat on my lap. I leaned back, closing my brown eyes as Edward got in the driver's seat. 

"Why are you helping me? I don't understand. You want to be close and yet you push me away all the time. You are so confusing, Edward Cullen."

Edward started driving. "I want to be your friend, Bella. I want to be more than friends. I care about you even though I shouldn't. But your scent... It's like a drug to me. It's hard to explain, but... Emmett calls it a singer. He's had it twice before and killed them both on sight. It's like you're my own personal brand of heroine."

I was silent for a long moment as he looked over at me, wondering how I would take it. "And what happened to the ones Emmett had found?"

"He killed them both. Even the strongest of us fall off their wagon sometimes. Emmett... these were strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as... practiced, as careful, as he is now."

I could imagine that. Large, buff Emmett walking down the street, his eyes a familiar butterscotch. He turns the corner and catches the scent of a girl in an alley, who was unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't stand a chance as the vampire that had fed on animal blood came in contact with a scent so alluring in a dark alley.

"So if we had met, say, in a dark alley..."

"You would be dead" Edward said, looking at me. He glanced at me grimly, both of us remembering. "You must have thought I was possessed in class that day."

"I couldn't understand why. How you could hate me so quickly..."

"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my personal Hell. By the next morning I was in Alaska." He sounded ashamed, as if admitting a great cowardice. "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances... but I was homesick. I hated knowing I'd upset Esme, and the rest of them, my adopted family."

""Interesting. There isn't such a thing as that with the kind of vampires in Mystic Falls." I nodded and looked over at him. "You dont have to talk about this, you know"

"I know. I just want to be honest with you. Now that I can." He said. "I really want to learn more about that kind. The ones in Mystic Falls"

"I'll tell you whatever you want when we get to my house, right now, I just need to think" 

And then it went silent as he drove to my current residence. I looked out of the window, thoughts flooding through my head. What was going to happen? Between the Cold Ones and Elena, I was lucky if everything went great. I tucked my hair behind my ear and sighed softly. Hopefully things would go well. 

Soon, we arrived at my house, and I led him upstairs to where my bedroom was. The spring dance was tomorrow, and Edward was my ride to Seattle. That is, if he still wanted to be. I took a seat on my bed and patted the spot next to me. 

"I can't" Edward said, inhaling sharply as he looked at me. 

"I'm not seducing you. Just take a seat" I said. 

Edward hesitated and shook his head.

I shrugged lightly. "Your loss."

In reality, Though, it was like he was clenching my heart. My throat felt like it was closing up to where I can't breathe. The only person I had was distancing himself. But I couldn't acknowledge that. I was stronger than that. I had to be after all I had been through. Life had kept trying to beat me down for the past three years. I had even contemplated on doing drugs like Jeremy had. It felt like a tsunami, threatening to crash down on me and swallow me up whole. No matter who was around me, it felt like I was utterly alone, aching for my parents that would never come back. Not even in the world of the supernatural. 

Edward took a seat across from me in the chair that was in front of my desk. "So..." He looked hesitant as he thought. "I was thinking.... Perhaps you could meet my family soon. Officially, I mean. Alice already adores you. And Emmett thinks you're adorable"

"You want me to meet your family?" I questioned incredulously. 

"I mean, you don't have to, of course. It was a ridiculous idea" He looked away from me, swallowing hard as he finished speaking. 

I rose from my spot on the bed. "You complain about me putting myself in danger and being around you, yet you want me to meet your family? You are extremely confusing, Edward Cullen"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, confusion etched across his face as he looked stunned. However, before he could say a word, my cellphone rang. My head lowered as I pulled out my phone and flipped it open, looking at the caller ID. It was none other than Caroline Forbes, who hadn't called once since my departure.

I quickly answered my phone. "Caroline?" I questioned, confusion etched in my voice. "Look who finally decided to call"

"Hey, Bella." Caroline said. "Sorry I haven't called. Life has been busy, especially dealing with Elena. And I did not want to interrupt you settling in"

"Settling in? It has been over a month" I frowned, holding the phone to my ear.

"I know. I know. I just... truthfully, I haven't wanted to talk to anyone." The blonde vampire let out a sigh.

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead Edward said, "Do you want me to go?"

"Wait, whose hot and handsome and very melodic voice do I hear in the room with you? Is he in your bedroom?" She almost squealed at the thought. 

I shook my head as I looked at Edward. "Yes, we are in my room. No, it's not what you think. And his name is Edward. He saved my life while I was here."

"Saved your life?"

"A car almost hit me"

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Caroline asked, panic evident in her voice.

I laughed weakly. "I'm okay. I'm okay. He helped get me out of the way"

"Why am I not surprised? You almost die no matter where you are"

"Anyways, like I said, he's in my room, and I don't want to keep him waiting" I told her.

I could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she said, 'Oh I'm sure you don't"

"Shut up!" A faint laugh escaped my lips as a twitch of a smile formed. She wasn't as close to me as she was my sister, but she was still my friend who I have known my whole life. "Not like that. I gotta go. Talk to you later"

"Okay. Make sure to text me the details!" Caroline exclaimed before the phone was disconnected. 

I lowered my phone as my smile fell, the mask washing away with it. My eyes fell on Edward. "Sorry about that. She gets a bit excited, and I haven't talked to her in over a month."

"You shouldn't have stopped talking to her because I'm here" Edward said, looking at me. "I could have left"

"I didn't want you to leave. Right now, you're the only one I have left. The only one I have here" 

I looked down, blinking back the tears that had been threatening to swallow me whole for the past two years. Suddenly, one escaped the corner of my eye, surprising me since I wasn't generally a crier. I supposed everything was hitting me at once, and it was suffocating me. The loss of my parents, the loss of my brother, the loss of my sister's humanity. The absence of friends. The loss of my aunt and uncle. It was a lot to bare, and eventually I have occasional breakdowns. 

An icy chill ran through me as a thumb as cold as ice wiped away the tear, causing me to sniffle a weak smile. "I'm sorry for being a complete wreck. Life hasn't exactly been easy for me. And yes, I would love to meet your family. As long as you help me with my history homework, Mr. Vampire"

"I think I can manage that" Edward said and smiled as he looked at me. 

"Good" I said quietly, my eyes lowering to my lap as I struggled to get it together.

Suddenly a body was next to me, pulling me into a hug. I looked up, and my eyes found Edward's. He was not breathing in order to better control himself. I almost pushed him away to make it easier on him, but instead I accepted the well needed embrace. My eyes closed as I leaned on Edward. He was struggling but managed to hold himself together for the sake of my comfort. Everything else in the world, all of its problems, disappeared in the blink of an eye, and it was just the two of us.

And the door opened, revealing Uncle Charlie..


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes instantly widened as they fell on my uncle, and I pulled away from Edward and put my full attention on Charlie, whose face hardened. I glanced over at Edward, hoping to see some sort of emotion in his eyes that could give me a hint as to what was going through Charlie's mind. I had my own ideas, but none of them were good. Why would they be? He just found his niece with a boy in her room at his house. 

"Charlie, I can explain" I began quickly, stumbling to find the right words. 

"You don't need to say anything right now. Edward Cullen, I think you should leave" Charlie said cooly.

Edward looked over at me, my brown eyes meeting his dark amber orbs, and he said, "Goodnight, Bella" He then nodded slightly at Charlie. "Goodnight, Chief Swan," he said respectfully before heading downstairs and out of the house.

Charlie waited for a minute or two before he said, "What was he doing here?"

"He drove me to school and back," I told him. "We are just friends"

Charlie couldn't hold back a scoff and muttered uncomfortably, "Friends, right..."

I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my brown hair. "What does it matter to you anyway? You're not my dad" My voice accidentally had a cold tone

My uncle flinched just slightly, enough to make me feel guilty. "I'm well aware, but you are also living in my house, and I am your uncle. If you want to date him, go ahead, it isn't my call. Just... Don't fall in love so hard just to have him break up with you"

I gave him a small smile and pulled him into a hug. My uncle froze before slowly hugging me back. "Thank you for your kindness, Uncle Charlie. Edward was making me feel better. Things... emotions just came crashing down, and he was there for me"

"Do you want to talk?" Uncle Charlie asked, looking at me. 

I paused, thinking. "Actually, I was wondering if there was a game that you wanted to watch tonight. I can order pizza instead of cooking if you want. It can just be us spending time together."

A surprised look formed on Charlie's face, followed by a bright smile that lit up the room because he didnt do it often. "I would like that" the chief of police said, smiling as he headed to the living room. I smiled, wishing I had done it sooner. 

I hoped Edward didn't get offended in any way, but maybe just maybe, I would feel a sort of comfort by spending time with Charlie. With someone innocent to this cruel 'world. My uncle and I ordered two pizzas, figuring we could eat what we wanted and leave the rest for tomorrow. We sat watching a few games in a row, and I asked questions where I was confused. He answered them, of course, thrilled I was actually paying attention. 

After a while, when a game ended, I pulled myself into speaking up. "I don't know if Edward and I will end up dating. Sometimes it seems like it and other times it doesn't. But between everything going on in my life back at home, most of which you don't even know about, and Edward... I could really use someone else too. Not just you" I gave him a small, sad smile. 

"What about Jacob?" Charlie asked curiously.

"If I knew him more, possibly. But even then... I don't know. I find comfort in someone like Edward" I admit, hoping Edward was not here to listen, Or maybe I did.

Charlie sighed softly. "Know I am here for you" 

I gave him a small smile and wiped away a single tear that fell. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep. We should do this again sometime" I said, finishing up my soda. "Goodnight, Uncle Charlie" I took care of my plate and drink and put the leftovers in the fridge. I went upstairs and to my room before going to bed. 

The next day of classes went by slow, so that I couldn't wait until lunch. Once lunch finally came, I walked away from the group, feeling bad for always leaving Angela. I took a seat at Edward's table and looked at him. "Hey, Edward" I smiled a bit, thinking. "So, I was wondering... You said I should meet your family. When should that be?"

"Well, this weekend is when I spend the day with you and just you. So that's out of the picture. Next week?" The vampire suggested. 

I groaned softly but still had a smile on my face. "I think I can manage waiting that long"

"When do you want me to come tomorrow?" Edward asked as he looked at me. 

I shrugged. "After Charlie leaves? I get up early" 

The Cullen nodded and looked at my plate. "Are you going to eat?" he asked me in concern. 

I blushed a little, completely forgetting about the bit of food I had gotten. "Right" I said and started eating, thoughts forming in my mind.

The rest of the day passed in a breeze, and soon I was at home, sitting at the counter in the kitchen as I typed up a rough draft for English. I was naturally good at writing and was even better at math. If Alaric was here, I would have asked for his help in history, but he wasn't. I had to have a high gpa this year to make up for last year. I was still sour that nobody compelled me to being a senior. I mean, it's not my fault that the supernatural beings kept on coming. That doesn't exactly leave room for classes. Hell, we even skipped a good bit


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, a car drove up in my driveway, and I suddenly grinned as I spotted a familiar face getting out of the car. Jacob Black. Technically, Jacob did not have his liscense yet, but Charlie always gave him a pass due to the fact he was a family friend and helping out his father. I saved my English paper before closing my laptop quickly. I wasn't close to him, but he was someone I considered a friend of sorts. We just weren't close enough for secret revealing. Besides, as long as someone could remain innocent to this world, there would be some light of normalcy. 

"Hey, Bella" Jacob greeted with a grin as I walked outside of the house. 

"This is a surprise," Charlie was saying. 

"It's been too long," Billy answered. "I hope it's not a bad time."  

"No, it's great. I hope you can stay for the game." Charlie said

Jacob grinned. "I think that's the plan — our TV broke last week." 

Billy made a face at his son. "And, of course, Jacob was anxious to see Bella again," he added

Jacob scowled and ducked his head while I fought back a surge of remorse. Maybe I'd been too convincing on the beach.

"Hey" I greeted, reaching them. "How've you been?"

"Just working on the car" he said proudly. "Still has a lot to do, but it will come through eventually. Once I get the parts I need"

I nodded. "I'm not going to pretend I know anything about cars because I don't, but I hope you get it built and running" 

"Thanks" Jacob grinned and walked towards the front door. "So how's school?" 

I chuckled a little. "Wow, such an interesting conversation topic"

He laughed. "I know."

"School is fine. Most of the people over there are boring. Though Angela and the Cullens are cool. Mike is decent too"

"Mike? Who's Mike?" 

"Just some guy" I shrugged, walking with him inside my house. "

"And the Cullens? Did I not spook you with the story?" Jacob teased, throwing me a lazy grin. 

"Oh you did, but I'm used to spooky stories. Where I'm from, there are loads of them."

"Oh really? Tell me about them" He said. "After all, I told you mine"

Jake and I hung out for a bit, sharing stories before finally he and Billy left, and I went up to my room, trying to figure out what's going to happen with Edward tomorrow and what are his family going to be like when I eventually meet them. 

There was this tie between Edward and me. It was hard to explain, but something kept pulling me closer and closer to him, constantly drawn to him and whatever danger lurked in the midst. I used to believe it was just curiosity, but now I wasn't so sure. Especially since we had been talking more lately since he gave up on leaving me. 

\---------------------

The next day, I got dressed and headed downstairs, thoughts going through my head on what we might do today. It felt a bit thrilling, being alone with Edward Cullen, doing whatever he had decided we would do today. I grabbed a protein bar from the cabinet and ate it quickly, knowing he would be here soon enough. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and I quickly rushed over there, tripping once in the process. Blushing by my blatant eagerness, I fix my shirt and open the door. 

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, looking down at me, his butterscotch eyes holding great concern.

"I'm fine. I tripped. That's all" My cheeks reddened even further as I admitted it out loud.

Edward nodded, chuckling softly. "Are you ready to go?" 

I nodded. "Just let me finish my protein bar" I head back towards the kitchen, feeling him follow behind me at just enough distance to be weird. "So what are we doing today?" I asked, grabbing it as I took a seat and began to eat. 

"Hiking" 

I nearly choked on what I was eating. "Hiking? You're kidding, right? I'm clumsy enough as it is on flat ground. And you want to take me hiking?"

"I know a beautiful spot. it won't be too hard." Edward said in his melodic voice. "Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry."

I groaned. "Fine. But it better be as nice as you say" I swallowed and threw the wrapper in the trash. "Now I'm ready"

Edward gracefully reached the door and opened it, holding it so that I could go through. I grab my bottle of water I usually keep in the fridge and head out to the driveway. 

"We are driving part of the way. Did you tell Charlie what you were up to?" he asked.

"Nope."

"But Jessica thinks we're going to Seattle together?" He seemed cheered by the idea.

"No, I told her you canceled on me — which is true." 

"No one knows you're with me?" Angrily, now.

"That depends… I assume you told Alice?"

Edward let out a groan with a small growl. "Nobody knows you're here with me?"

"Nope. Nobody other than your family I suppose"

"And how am I supposed to make sure you come back alive?" He demanded. "Are you so depressed by Forks that it's made you suicidal?"

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get in trouble"

"I could kill you, and you're worried about the trouble it might cause me— if you don't come home?" His voice was still angry, and bitingly sarcastic.

I shrugged. "Pretty much, yes"

We were silent for the rest of the drive. I could feel the waves of infuriated disapproval rolling off of him, and I could think of nothing to say. It felt like forever as we drove and then began walking towards the place he so desperately wanted me to see. 

The trees covered the sky so I could barely see it, though it was cloudy enough that it hardly mattered. I gripped a water bottle in my hand, keeping an eye on my feet as I walked. The tree roots seemed to be everywhere, threatening to make the human fall. 

He wanted to know about people today: more about my mom and sister, Elena's hobbies, what we'd done in our free time together. And then the one grandmother I'd known, my few school friends — embarrassing me when he asked about boys I'd dated. I was relieved that I'd never really dated anyone, so that particular conversation couldn't last long. He seemed as surprised as Jessica and Angela by my lack of romantic history. 

"So you never met anyone you wanted?" he asked in a serious tone that made me wonder what he was thinking about. 

I was grudgingly honest. "Not in Mystic Falls." 

Finally, when he decided to be quiet for now, I distracted myself by preparing questions for him that I didn't have the motivation to ask right now. How did he get turned? How do these vampires get turned in general? Would it be fair to ask of the stories of his siblings? Did they have special... Abilities he hadn't told me about? Besides mind reading of course. 

My mind drifted to the Salvatore Brothers who I adored but also knew the Cullens probably wouldn't approve of. After all, they were like Stefan when he was on the bunny diet. They aren't fond of the vampires that feed on humans. At least that was the impression he seemed to give.

Damon would laugh and make a sarcastic remark about how I ended up with a saint Stefan. Stefan would roll his eyes and be quick to defend the Cullens, who had the right idea in his mind. Damon would crack another joke probably, one that might be in appropriate, causing Elena to slap his arm. Caroline would scowl at Damon before happily introducing herself and apologizing for Damon's behavior before proceeding to insult him briefly. 

I let out a whistful sigh as I thought about my hometown and the people inside it that I loved. My heart ached for my brother that I hoped would, by some miracle, come back and live a good and safe life. After all people had come back from the dead before. Why couldn't Jeremy? And on that note, why was I playing romance while my brother was....

Suddenly, a foot got caught under a tree roots, causing me to fall forward. A gentle but firm hand caught me and kept me steady. My heart pounded against my chest as my body recovered from the near fall. My eyes met his, and I said, "Thank you" 

His face hardened a bit before it relaxed into a small smile. "You're welcome. Though please do be careful"

"I'm sorry, I got lost in thought" I said sheepishly, now focusing on my steps once more. 

"I knew your coordination was bad, but I didn't realize it would take a couple of hours to get here" 

I grimaced before looking over at him in surprise. "It's been a few hours?" Had I really been that much lost in my own head?

"Yes, but we are nearly there. Just a little further. Do you see the brightness ahead?" 

I peered into the thick forest. "Um, should I?" 

He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes." 

"Time to visit the optometrist," I muttered, hating that vampires and werewolves seemed to have perfect eyesight while us humans have crappy vision. 

His smirk grew more pronounced.

Finally, after a few minutes of walking and stumbling, I saw it. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers. Nearby, I could hear the water flowing in a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with sunshine. I walked slowly through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm air. 

I turned a bit, wanting to share this beautiful moment with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him. Finally I spotted him, still under the shade, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind. The question of what would happen if Edward stepped into the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today.

I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking a step back towards him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels. Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.


	11. Chapter 11

My jaw dropped a bit as I saw the way his skin reflected the sun. Like a thousand tiny pieces of prisms were the fabric of his skin. It was beautiful, and I knew there was no camera that could capture the true beauty of this. The way it seemed to sparkle like diamonds on a ring. 

Edward slightly approached before laying down on the grass, the buttons of his shirt undone, revealing an even more diamond like skin. I slowly approached before sitting next to him but not too close, still unsure of where my boundaries lie. I smiled at him before laying near him but not too close, assuring him I wasn't afraid. 

We laid their for a while in silence, enjoying each other's presence. I watched him curiously as his lips moved too fast for me to catch what he was doing. He was singing to himself. That was the answer I had gotten as the question escaped my lips.

Hesitantly, always afraid he would disappear, I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin smooth, cool as stone. When I looked up again, his eyes were open, watching me.

"You never really told me a lot about your life at home. Mystic Falls" he said suddenly. "Just a bit here or there. Small details"

"I'm not sure what to say. It's a long story. Besides, I'm not sure if it's all my story to tell" I admitted. 

He nodded. "I keep waiting for you to run away, screaming"

I scoffed and laughed. "I may not tell you a lot about Mystic Falls, but you should know enough has happened that this, it definitely doesn't make me run away, screaming. It takes a lot more than that" 

"I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice. 

"No more than usual." 

He smiled wider; his teeth flashed in the sun. "Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered. I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

I looked down, my finger tracing his hand with interest. "I was just wondering what you were thinking. And I was wondering what my sister would say if she found out about this. About everything" 

"And if you could tell her, what would she say?" Edward asked, wanting to get a better idea on her. 

I laughed a little. "She would probably like you a lot and say that you remind her of Stefan." I shook my head in amusement, temporarily forgetting she had no humanity. 

"Who is Stefan?"

"A local vampire at my home town. He's Damon's brother. He's like you and the rest of your family. His main focus is the blood of animals, but if he slips up, it gets really bad. So he's currently on bloodbags instead. But. He was in animal blood for a long while" 

"Bloodbags. Hm...." Edward said, sounding intrigued by that. "Not something I would approve of per say, but it is quite the method. Still as strong as non vegetarian vampires yet not killing people. But I can't imagine how many bloodbags it takes to sustain a vampire"

I shrugged. "It's not that bad. Unless they are pretty hungry." 

We were silent again as he thought about it. Subconsciously, I leaned closer to him. Closer than I should have because he tore his hand away gracefully and was on the other side of the meadow. 

"I'm sorry" I apologized. "I'm so used to seeing vampires closer than that to humans and not hurt them. But they're not your kind, so I'm not sure where to draw a line." My voice was quiet now as though I had spoken a secret.

"Give me a moment," he called, just loud enough for my less sensitive ears. 

I sat very still. After ten incredibly long seconds, he walked back, slowly for him. He stopped, still several feet away, and sank gracefully to the ground, crossing his legs. His eyes never left mine. He took two deep breaths, and then smiled in apology. 

"I am so very sorry." He hesitated. "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

I nodded quickly. "I do. Once again I'm sorry for being.... Difficult"

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as the reminder of potential danger slowly sank in. He could smell that from where he sat. His smile turned mocking. 

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell . As if I need any of that!" Unexpectedly, he was on his feet, bounding away, instantly out of sight, only to appear beneath the same tree as before, having circled the meadow in half a second. "As if you could outrun me!" He laughed bitterly.

He reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a twofoot- thick branch from the trunk of the spruce. He balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed, shattering it against another huge tree, which shook and trembled at the blow. And he was in front of me again, standing two feet away, still as a stone. 

"As if you could fight me off," he said gently.

I watched, inhaling sharply at his actions. I wasn't sure how to react. On one hand, the sane part of me told me to back up and watch him carefully, knowing I couldn't run. The other part dared to step forward towards him. It wasn't as though I hadn't seen super strength before. But this seemed stronger somehow. Were the Cold Ones stronger than the Originals? Even the vegetarians?

Don't be afraid," he murmured, his velvet voice unintentionally seductive as he slowly walked towards me again. "I promise..." I swear not to hurt you." He seemed more concerned with convincing himself than me. "Don't be afraid," he whispered again as he got back on the ground to join me.

I looked at him, unsure if I should say something. Clearly I should keep my distance. Not get too close. "I'm not" I said, looking at him. "Intimidated, yes. But not afraid"

"Please forgive me," he said formally. "I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now. I'm not thirsty today. Honestly" He winked, causing me to blush and take a deep breath. 

Honestly, his way with words always seems to take my breath away. Whether it's formal or humor. His melodic voice doesn't exactly help me resist the temptation to kiss him that has been growing since I got in the car this morning. Even if he is making me.... hike.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his tone thick with worry over my silent reaction to his actions. 

"I'm fine. It's not like you attacked me. I just didn't realize quite how strong you were" I admitted. 

"I'm sorry I frightened you. You don't need to worry about me hurting you." Edward said softly, looking at me.

I was silent as I nodded, watching him curiously. I reached over and took his hand again. "Just give me a warning if I start getting too close. It's not like I can read your mind" I teased, smiling at him. 

Edward let out a melodic laugh as he smiled over at me. "I will try. I should have left long ago," he sighed. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can." 

"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled pathetically, staring down again. 

"Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company more than I should" 

I raised an eyebrow over at him. "Good" I said, because I wasn't quite sure where my emotional state would be if he wasn't here. 

"I want you to tell me about you. About your life before I met you" he looked at me with fascination and interest as he got back on the ground with me.

We laid there for a long while, talking about many topics, ranging from what he liked to do to more questions about Mystic Falls. It made me feel like I could relax. Like. All of the worries and pain escaped me. 

"We should head back" he said suddenly, and I noticed it was becoming dark. 

He stood up and held out a hand to help me up. I took it, feeling the icy cold feeling upon contact with him. The same feeling I had gotten used to today. He gently helped me to my feet.

"I don't know how to be close to you," he admitted. "I don't know if I can." 

I leaned forward very slowly, cautioning him with my eyes. I placed my cheek against his stone chest. If anything was going to happen between us, we needed to test our boundaries. If we didnt, it would be hard to know where we truly stand. He wrapped his arms around me, gently holding me close. 

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for" I said, looking up at him. 

Edward gently pulled away after a few moments. "I could show you how I travel through the forest" he offered, looking at her. "It's much faster. We could get back to the truck quickly."

I nodded. "Alright. How do we do this?" 

"Climb on my back" he said, having it arched as he waited patiently. 

"I'm heavier than the average backpack" I said with a grin, and he let out a laugh as I climbed on. 

He began to run. When the vampires of Mystic Falls run with you, you don't really notice anything. Here, I could feel it. I could feel the way the wind blew as Edward avoided the trees at ease. My insides twisted a little at the fast motion. When we finally stopped, I didn't get off but rather took a deep breath, still connected to him. 

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" When I didn't answer, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I gasped a bit. "I just need a moment" It was a couple of minutes later that I climbed off finally and stepped away. "Thank you for being patient. That was a bit... Overwhelming" I said, unsure of a better word. 

He turned towards me before I could blink. "It's okay." He said before looking at me as though he was trying to decide something.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm going to try something" he replied before leaning closer.

He hesitated — not in the normal way, the human way. Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself. Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need. 

And then he kissed me. 

Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. Without meaning to, my arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close as I kissed him passionately, forgetting for a moment how dangerous this was  My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent.  . He froze and gently pulled his lips away. 

"Oops" I breathed out, looking at him, wondering what his thoughts were. Clearly I had been too much for him. "I'm sorry. Should I move?"

"No, it's manageable. Wait a moment please" There was a moment of long silence before suddenly he smiled, pleased with himself. "There." 

He offered his hand to help me walk towards the truck. I took it, finding myself needing it

"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" 

How lighthearted, how human he seemed as he laughed now. He was a different Edward than the one I had known. And I felt all the more drawn towards him. It would cause me physical pain to be separated from him now. 

"I can't be sure, I'm still woozy," I managed to respond. "I think it's some of both, though." 

"Maybe you should let me drive. You're intoxicated by my very presence." He was grinning that playful smirk again. 

"I can't argue with that," I sighed. I hesitated before nodding. "Don't break the truck" I warned before getting into the passenger seat that he had opened easily. 

He was in the driver's seat before I could blink, and he started the engine before driving back to my house.


	12. Chapter 12

When we had gotten back to the house, Edward went with me up to my room, and we talked. The vampire had confessed to watching me sleep. It had unnerved me a bit at the thought, but it didn't scare me away. We laid there in my bed talking for a while. He was cautious about each and every move he made, but he seemed much happier than he had on all of the other days we had spent in each other's presence. 

Charlie came home that afternoon, and I went downstairs to eat dinner while making my presence known. Edward remained upstairs, waiting patiently for my return. Some strange part of me wanted to climb up those stairs and never leave him. I shook my head internally. When did I get so clingy? Elena was never like that with Stefan, was she? No, but she was with Damon. Once they were together, it was passionate, even when they were apart. The two kept getting pulled back together. 

"What has you in a rush?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

I looked down and blinked in surprise to see my food was nearly gone. I had scarfed it up like I was a starved child that was dying from hunger. Maybe I was a little too eager. I shook my head and looked over at my uncle. "Nothing. I'm just hungry. Really hungry apparently. "

Charlie eyed me suspiciously but nodded. It wasn't as though he was my father. He was just my uncle and a temporary guardian. Technically I was a legal adult, so I didn't need one. But I missed Uncle Charlie greatly over the years, even though we hadn't talked. He was rather quiet, reserved like I was. I may not seem like it since I have a lot of friends, but I don't talk to people a lot. Not normal people anyways. Part of me wondered how Uncle Charlie would react to this. Then I shook it off. It was far too dangerous for him to know,

I washed the bowl out before heading upstairs and going to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and changed clothes into a pajama outfit Caroline had bought for me months ago. It was simple, but it beat t-shirt and sweats. I gave my hair a quick brush before heading to my room and walking inside. I saw Edward Cullen in my bed, a novel opened in his hands. He looked deeply engrossed. Or so I thought before he closed the book and looked at me. His beautiful bronze hair looked as perfectly groomed as ever. His butterscotch eyes watched me curiously before he smiled. I took that as a better sign and approached him. Sitting down beside him, I gently took the now closed book and looked at the cover. 

I questioned curiously, "Wuthering Heights?"

"You had it on your nightstand," the cold one explained as he turned to face me.

"Oh" I blushed a brilliant red. "I had planned to reread it, but I have been getting distracted"

"I'm sorry" Edward apologized, seeming to think he had caused me a problem. 

"Don't be. I needed it. I've reread that about 14 times now." 

Edward laughed, his tone melodic. "That's quite a lot of times for a human"

I shrugged lightly and looked over at him. "I could have read it more than that" 

We were comfortably silent for a moment before Edward spoke up again. "I had an idea while you were... doing human things as you put it" He chuckled softly as he looked at her. "How would you feel if we went to visit my family tomorrow?" 

My eyes widened a bit as I looked at him. "What if they don't like me?" I questioned, worried at the thought. I was just a human invading their lives. It was different when Stefan got involved with my sister. There was only Stefan and Damon then by the time we had figured it out. This was a large family. Not to mention my boyfriend's family.

"So you're worried, not because you will be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" Edward questioned, amusement obvious in his tone as a small smile played on his lips. "You're incredible"

I couldn't help but snort in amusement. "It's not the first time I've been in a house full of vampires, remember? Just because several things are different, it doesn't mean you don't have several similar traits as well."

"Well, Alice is already quite fond of you. Esme looks forward to meeting you, and Carlisle became fond of you when he treated you at the hospital, despite worrying about what would happen to the family."

"And Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie?" I raised an eyebrow. I didn't need to be a genius to know Rosalie was not fond of me. 

"Emmett thinks you're hilarious. He's heard of your gym incidents" Edward laughed fondly. "Jasper, he likes you, but he struggles with his hunger more than the rest of us"

"And Rosalie? She doesn't seem to like me" I pointed out

The vampire let out a sigh. "She doesn't know you. She thinks what we have is dangerous. She doesn't trust you yet, but she will eventually"

I nodded. "Okay. I would be happy to go meet your family officially" A smile formed on my face as I spoke.

"Excellent." His voice sounded pleased. He hesitated before slowly wrapping his arms around me. "It's a little easier now, after today. I at least know I can handle it"

I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. It felt good to finally have someone know things about my home. About my family and friends. I had thought I would spend the next two years alone until I graduate or until it was safe to come back. And then I met him. 

\------------------------

The next day, after some talking and sleeping on my part, Edward walked with me downstairs since Charlie was gone. I grabbed a poptart and ate it relatively quickly, not wanting him to have to wait on me.

"You don't have to rush" he told me once I was half way through. "I can wait." 

Once I was through, we headed out of the house, and he bent down, expecting me to climb on. 

"I thought we were using the truck" I said, a bit warily. 

"This way is much faster" he replied. "Nobody will make fun of you if you feel a bit faint once we arrive. But if you'd rather drive there, we can do that" 

"No, it's okay" I said after a moment and climbed on, hoping that I didn't get too light headed once we arrived. 

It was a few seconds later that we arrived at the Cullen house. I looked at it in awe. The Salvatore house was definitely larger, but this place had classing and modern elegance. "Your home is beautiful" I breathed out. 

"Thank you. Esme would be delighted to hear that. She designed it herself" Edward said with a chuckle as he let me down. I let go slowly before stepping away from him and looking at the house. "Ready?" he asked, opening my door. 

"Not even a little bit - let's go." I laugh slightly, though it sounded nervous, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I smoothed my wavy brown hair.

"You look lovely." He took my hand easily, without thinking about it. "Come on," he said, his melodic tone gentle. With that we walked inside.

Waiting for us, Dr. And Mrs. Cullen (Carlisle and Esme) stood on a raised part of the floor near the grand piano, prepared to meet me. "It's wonderful to see you again" Dr. Cullen- Carlisle said as he approached with a kind smile. He kept his distance a bit, not wanting to pressure me. His wife remained by his side. "I'm pleased it is under better circumstances than the last time"

My face flushed as I remembered what happened last time that had caused us to meet. As terrible as the hospital visit had been, it made me more suspicious of the vampire. Otherwise, I might not have looked into it as much.

Edward chuckled as he noticed and pulled me closer to him. "This is Carlisle and Esme" he introduced his adoptive parents. 

Esme took a step closer and held out her hand for me to shake. Her grasp was cold and her hand stone like. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Thank you. i'm glad to meet you both as well" I said with a smile as I looked at them.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I didn't feel that surprised. After all, my home town was full of vampires, and I saw multiple of them use vampire speed, even though it appeared differently.

"Bella" she said, a pleased smile across her face as she kissed my cheeks. "It's great to finally meet you" She hugged me before narrowing her butterscotch eyes at Edward as though it was his fault we hadn't met sooner.

Towards the back of the room stood Jasper, his face neutral and closed off, an expression I noticed of when vampires are struggling with their thirst. I smiled over at him. "Hello, Jasper. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Bella" Jasper said, his voice sounding a little strained, but he managed a small smile towards me.

"Edward tells us you have heard and lived around another type of vampires" Carlisle said with a smile as he looked at her. "I would be quite interested in learning more about them sometime. However, I need to stop by work soon, so we will have to discuss it at a later date if you do not mind informing me about them"

"I do not mind at all" I replied with a small smile towards him. "I will answer as many questions of yours as I can"

After a few minutes, Edward led me upstairs through the large house. He showed me some rooms along the way, and Carlisle allowed us into his office. Edward shared Carlisle's origin story while the older vampire went to work, and I listened curiously, invested in every word, trying to interrupt as little as possible. I couldn't believe Carlisle had tried to kill himself several times. However, I realized as Edward finished the tale, strongly religious people are much more likely to try this if they became a vampire. And that was precisely what Carlisle and his family were. 

Afterwards, Edward led me up to his bedroom, which did not have a bed but instead a daybed to read on along with several books and cds. I looked around curiously, tucking the loose strand behind my ear before reading some of the titles of the novels. "You have a lot of books" My eyes shifted over to his before returning to the books on the shelves. 

"It allows me to have something to do during the night while the rest of the world is asleep" Edward replied from behind me. "Do you see any that interest you?"

"I have read some of them" I replied before listing a few. I enjoyed modern and older literature. That was what I focused on for months after my parents died. I had hardly left my room unless it was to go get some more books from the library (that was surprisingly large for such a small town). It was how I had distracted myself from the pain of losing my parents.

We talked about literature for a while as well as music that he seemed to thoroughly enjoy. It was peaceful talking about something else other than the problems that come with being involved in the supernatural world. He did not bother keeping his distance, having found that he had much more control after the previous day. Eventually, we began talking about my past a bit and everything that had happened. Despite not wanting to share it with anyone, it made me feel much better after letting some of it off my chest. However, I did not tell him everything in detail. He already seemed concerned with the overview of the events. 

"So a vampire- werewolf hybrid wanted to break a curse to unlock his werewolf side, but that involved killing your sister?" Edward questioned, looking at me with interest.

I nodded as I let out a sigh, remembering the result of the sacrifice. Elena and I may have survived, but Aunt Jenna and Uncle John were still killed because of it. Not that I cared too much about Uncle John, but he did sacrifice himself for us. "Yes, his name is Klaus." 

"Your brother is a vampire hunter' Edward repeated what I had said during my story. "How can he stand to be around your sister if the Five is as serious as you mentioned?"

"Professor Shane" I said. "I was not given the full details of what happened, but he helped Jeremy get through to the part of him that wanted to care for Elena, despite her being a vampire. Things have been quite complicated lately" I said, resting against Edward while I thought. 

He seemed to stop breathing before slowly relaxing and wrapping an arm around me. "I wish you could have gotten a better life, the life you deserve"

"While part of me wishes the same, I am also glad I got introduced into the world of the supernatural. For one, at least I am aware of the different threats that are out there. I am also glad I get to experience all of this. Even though it is quite dangerous" I said. "Besides, I am supernatural as well, even though I am human in every way that counts. Doppelgangers are a supernatural occurrence running through families. I do not know why it exists in mine, perhaps because of the spell used to create their type of vampire. Either way, it classifies me as a supernatural doppelganger that is human." I shrugged lightly and closed my brown eyes for a moment, remembering what being a doppelganger has caused for my sister and me. 

Finally I opened them again, feeling comforted by his hold. I felt as though it was a bit of a disgrace to be here happy and caring about Edward Cullen while everyone else is fighting for the cure, their lives, and my sister's humanity. However, I could not help but be glad, for once, to be away from the action that never seems to cease in Mystic Falls. If I had not come to Forks, Washington to live with Uncle Charlie, I would not have been able to learn about the Quileutes and the Cold Ones, knowledge that I am grateful for and not just because I now have a boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a while later that we climbed off of the daybed we had been sitting on as we talked and headed downstairs.

"She's still here?" Rosalie questioned cooly as though she couldn't smell me when she walked in the door which, due to the usual lack of human scent, she was likely to be able to.

"Come on, Rose" Emmett sighed, giving me a smile as he looked at me. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I heard about your incidences in gym class"

Heat rose in my cheeks, and I chuckled a bit. "I know. I have clumsiness far beyond that of an average human"

Emmett let out a laugh at that. "If you stick around long enough, I will be able to see that for myself."

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon" I said, knowing that I didn't think it was too bad here and that my family would likely not let me come back for a while, based on everything that was currently occurring. Rosalie scowled at my words. "I will not reveal your secret. You do not need to worry about that"

"You are popular enough around here, despite not talking to many people. Someone could easily talk to you and you let it slip with your loose human tongue" Rosalie replied.

I frowned slightly. "Your secret is not the first secret I have had to keep. I am quite experienced with not discussing the supernatural"

Rosalie eyed me for a long moment before walking off to another part of the house, Emmett following the her trails, seeming as though he was trying to reason with her.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as she walked off. "She hates me"

"She's just worried" Edward said. "It has been a while since someone new has joined the family, and everyone that has had already been turned or was turned the day we met them" He explained. "You're human. She's more hesitant in trusting you" I could see there was more to the story, but I did not question. It was none of my business even though I desired to know. She must have her reasons.

I nodded simply, not saying another word about it. Esme approached me with a warm smile and said "Are you hungry? I prepared pasta and salad for you. I hope you like it"

"You didn't have to do that" I said, feeling guilty since nobody else in the house ate food.

"You are our guest" Esme said, smiling. "We never have a human around the house. I hope you like it. It has been years since I have had real experience in cooking"

I smiled. "In that case, I would very much appreciate the pasta and salad. Thank you"

Edward and I walked close together as Esme walked with us to the kitchen, where Esme placed the food on the island counter for me to start eating along with four different salad dressings for me to choose from.

"You did not need to get this many. I would be fine with any of them" I said, blushing a little.

"It is not as though money is an issue" Esme said kindly. "I want you to be comfortable here."

I smiled at her before starting to eat my food, not realizing quite how hungry I had been. The food was surprisingly quite good. It was not as good as some Olive Garden salads, as I recalled from a road trip I had gone on, but it was still very good, especially considering her lack of cooking experience.

"Thank you" I said as I looked at Esme with a smile. She had been watching me while I ate, which had been a bit uncomfortable but I ignored it as much as I could. "It tasted delicious"

"I am glad you like it" She smiled back at me.

I glanced towards the windows and saw a light reflection of Jasper and Alice in the corner as though talking to one another in a voice low enough that I cannot here. "Hello, Alice, Jasper"

Smiling broadly, Alice approached me very quickly at vampire speed while Jasper kept his distance for my safety and his sense of self control. "Hi, Bella!" She said as she looked at me. "I'm glad you like it here. Edward tells us you've met other types of vampires before? What were they like?" She asked curiously

"I guess I'll have to be telling everyone" I chuckled softly with a small smile. "Maybe I should write a book about it"

The pixie-like vampire laughed a little at that. "You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to. Edward will fill me in. Won't you?" She looked at her favorite brother.

Edward sighed slightly. "Of course" he said simply.

Alice beamed at him, able to tell he was not lying, considering he had made the decision. She turned back to me. "How have you enjoyed the house so far?"

"I love it" I smiled a bit. "It is definitely more expensive and fancier than I am used to, but I still feel at home here. And the view is beautiful scenery"

"It is, isn't it? I cannot wait until we know more about each other. We are going to be great friends" Alice said and hugged me before pulling away. "Oh, you do smell good" she noticed.

"Alice, what are you-?" Edward started but was interrupted.

"You do not need to worry, Edward. Do you mind if I steal her for a bit? Now that I am allowed to talk to her, of course"  
.  
"You tell me" Edward sighed.

Alice cheered a little. "Come on, Bella." She said before taking my arm and lightly pulling me towards the stairs.

"Alice, be careful" warned the motherly vampire. "And please be polite. She is our guest"

"I'll be perfect polite. Besides, she has met several vampires before. If she hadn't, I probably wouldn't be doing this" Alice called back to Esme. "But nothing is going to happen"

I went with Alice upstairs to her room, and my jaw dropped as she opened the door. It was a big room with a large bed in the middle. The entire room was well decorated and seemed like it was a perfect fit for Alice. She then led me towards the double door connected to it.

"You won't be as fond of this part, but I want to show you anyways" She opened her large closet, causing me to look around curiously.

"Wow" I breathed out. "I mean, isn't this a bit much?"

"You can never have enough clothes. Besides, I don't wear the same outfit twice. Come on" she led me out of the room. "We don't need to make such a strong scent in mine and Jaz's bedroom"

"Why risk it?" I looked at her.

"He will be fine. Though if you stayed any longer, he wouldn't be. I really wanted to show someone my closet." Alice beamed as she looked at me.

"Well, I'm glad I could see it, even though clothes are not my thing"

"Obviously"

"Ouch" I laughed softly. It was easy to forget I was in a house full of vampires I just met when I was talking to her, Esme, or Edward. They were the only ones I really knew so far, though I doubted I would get to know the others soon.

"Come on. Edward doesn't want me to steal you all to myself" Alice said and headed down the stairs.

"So how long has he been keeping you from me" I questioned teasingly as I looked over at her.

"Far too long" She replied with a smile. "Well, soon after your accident. That was when I really wanted to meet you. I knew we would become best friends no matter what Edward decided to do."

"best friends. Wow" My eyes widened a bit in surprise

"Oh no rush. But we are meant to be best friends" beamed the pixie vampire. "Despite your distaste for fashion."

"You'd probably get along well with Caroline. She loves fashion. She has to drag Elena and I to go shopping in order for us to have something marked under Caroline approval"

"Hopefully I get to meet her."

"I'll introduce you to her" I promised. "If I get the opportunity to."

Alice's eyes got a glazed look in them before she suddenly smiled happily. "We are going to be good friends too. Though not as good as you and I will be."

"So if someone changes their mind, a small change, the entire future could be different?"

Alice's smile faded slightly, and she nodded. "Yes. Though usually I have quite a good idea. But we are always careful. I try to look at all possible futures as Edward and other members of my family think about them. Just so we have an idea on different possible outcomes"

"Wait, what was Edward thinking about that had you looking at possible futures?"

"Just about how he should approach his situation with you"

Edward walked over to us. "It's nothing to worry her over, Alice." He said before looking over at me. He held out his hand. I took it and said goodbye to Alice before heading with Edward back to his bedroom for a little time together before leaving. 

"You're still waiting for the running and screaming, aren't you?" I questioned about fifteen minutes later after some conversation.

A small smile formed on his face, and he nodded. 

"After the history of Mystic Falls, you really aren't that intimidating" I snorted in amusement, relaxing on his day bed. 

"You really shouldn't have said that" 

Edward Cullen flashed a wide, wicked smile before growling and positioning himself half-crouched as though he were a lion about to pounce. I raised an eyebrow, watching him. A flicker of instincts warned me he was in fact dangerous, but I ignored it as I watched him, amused. He then lept at me, and we crashed into the sofa, knocking it into the wall. I gasped in surprise. He curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me to his  chest. It took me a moment for my heart to settle from the surprise. His eyes shined with humor as he looked at my expression.

"You were saying?"

"You're very terrifying" I said with a small laugh, still somewhat breathless. 

"Can we come in?" Alice's voice rang out from inside the hall.

"Go ahead" Edward said, and I looked over to see Alice and Jasper in the doorway. 

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share"

I snorted in amusement, not bothered due to the assurances we would be friends and the words Edward had spoken. 

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare" he replied.

Jasper entered the room but still kept himself at a distance. "Alice says there's going to be a good storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play. Are you game?"

"Of course, you should bring Bella" Alice added, causing Jasper to throw her a quick glance.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me, his tone a bit excited. 

"Sure. Will I need an umbrella?" I questioned curiously, not wanting to get drenched. 

"No" replied the seer as she looked at me. "It should be dry enough in the clearing" Alice and Jasper left the room to ask the others if they would like to play. 

"What will we be playing exactly?" I asked my boyfriend. 

"You will be watching. We don't exactly play it in a way a human could join us. Especially not one as clumsy as you"

"Hey" I laughed softly and shook my head in amusement. "Alright. Well. thank you for inviting me" she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Edward drove me home, I had to deal with an uncomfortable conversation with Billy Black. He and Jacob had come over to see Charlie and deliver some fish fry from Harry Clearwater. However, Billy's true intentions were to warn Charlie about the Cullens. Fortunately, my uncle was not home, preoccupied fishing by his usual spot. After distracting Jacob, Billy had given me a lecture in which neither of us were too revealing but just enough to hint that we both knew about the Cullens and that neither of us were willing to change our minds. However, I finally managed to convince him that it was my business if Charlie was informed. 

I was getting ready for the game with the Cullens, a bit excited and curious as to what will happen. I had never seen vampires play sports with their supernatural speed and strength. It would  be quite an experience, I thought as I considered what could happen. I brushed my hair thoroughly and pulled it up into a ponytail before heading downstairs as Charlie walked through the front door. 

"Hey, Uncle Charlie" I greeted, looking at him. 

"Hey, Bells." Charlie greeted and eyed me a bit. "What has you in  such a cheerful mood?"

"I've got a date with Edward Cullen. Sort of, at least. I'm watching his family play baseball" 

"Baseball? You're watching him play baseball? You must really like this kid"

I blushed a bit at his words. "Yes, I do" I confirmed, smiling sheepishly. "Actually, he was wanting to officially meet you before we leave"

"Which one  is Edward?"

"The youngest one. He's in the same grade as I am"

Charlie nodded and frowned slightly in thought, though he couldn't do anything besides kick me out of the house, which he wouldn't do for going on a date. "So he's like officially your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is" 

"Does this mean you will stick around longer?" 

"Maybe. Probably" I said with a light shrug. 

He tried to keep a smile from his face but was unsuccessful. Finally, the Chief of Police nodded as he looked at her. "Alright" He agreed. "I caught some fish. I don't know if you've got time to cook it before he picks you up."

"I do. Especially since Billy brought over some of Harry's fish fry. I know how much you love it" I chuckled. Throughout my time here, he has commented several times about that fish fry whenever Billy or Harry brings it over. 

Charlie's mood suddenly increased further at my words. "Excellent" he said, pleased

I went over to the kitchen and began preparing our dinner. Eventually, after eating the fish, a knock was heard on the door. Charlie stood up and went over to the door as I quickly cleaned the dishes. Then I headed into the dining room as Charlie took Edward's drenched jacket. 

"So you're taking Bella to watch baseball?" Charlie questioned once Edward was seated. 

"Yes, sir, that's the plan" confirmed my boyfriend as he looked back at him calmly. 

"Well more power to you, I guess" laughed Charlie, and Edward soon joined him. 

I made a face at their laughter. "Alright, we should get going" 

"Not too late, Bella" Charlie said, not wanting to risk anything happening to me after losing his sisters. 

Edward spoke up before I could. "Don't worry, Charlie. I'll have her home early"

"You take care of her, alright?"

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir"

I headed outside and stopped as I saw Emmett's large red jeep parked behind my truck. I frowned just slightly, wondering why the jeep was needed instead of his car. I didn't even realize Emmett would let him drive the jeep. I went over to the jeep and struggled to climb inside without falling. Edward sighed and helped me before buckling me up as I looked down at the off-road harness warily. Edward then went over to the driver's seat and got inside before starting to drive.  

"I didn't realize Emmett would let you borrow his jeep" I commented, watching him drive.

"I explained to him that you wouldn't want to run the whole way" 

"Wait- run the whole way? We are still going to run part of the way?" I looked over at Edward curiously, a bit nervous because it was different from the vampire speeds I was used to.

"Just keep your eyes closed, and you will be fine" Edward said, catching the nervousness of my expression. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head before groaning a bit. "You smell very good in the rain"

I fell silent at that, unsure of how to reply as he drove us down the mountain path.  As we continued going down the very bumpy tracks, Edward was smiling brightly, my scent in the rain seemingly forgotten. Finally, he parked at the end of the road, the rain finally turning into a mere drizzle. 

"We've got to go on foot from here" Edward said. 

I inhaled sharply at the thought of his type of vampire speed. He vamp sped to the side of me and began unbuckling the many buckles of the harness. He pulled me from the jeep and set my feet down on the ground. 

"You don't need to panic" Edward said smoothly, in a voice that made me nearly believe him. "what is there to be worried about?"

"Nausea?" I suggested, looking up at him. 

Edward let out a soft, melodic laugh, causing me to grumble in annoyance. "Perhaps you just need a distraction." He said and pressed his lips on my cheek, right next to my lips. He pulled away just slightly, "How about now?"

I inhaled sharply. "Getting sick"

Edward kissed me, a hand on my cheek. Subconsciously, I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck. His entire body stiffened as though he was a statue. He then pulled away finally. "Bella, you'll be the death of me."

I took a deep breath, slowly stepping away from him. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking"

Edward sighed softly. "It's not your fault. You're reacting to your human instincts. That's normal. I, on the other hand, am a creature of the night that happens to both be in love with you and having the urge to drink your blood" 

My eyes widened slightly, hearing the part about love. I wasn't even sure he knew he had said it. I nodded just slightly. "I think I am ready" 

He nodded and got me prepared on his back before running to the playing field. Once it was over, I slowly climbed off, not wanting to be too sudden for him. Finally, he gently took my hand in his, and we began walking towards the others. Finally, he led me over to Esme, who was on the side before going over to join his team. 

"You're not playing?" I questioned Esme. 

"No, I prefer to referee and keep them honest."

"Do they like to cheat then?" 

"Oh yes" confirmed Esme as she looked over at me. "You should hear the arguments they get into"

We spoke foor a little as we watched the vampires play, something that for some reason startled me. Perhaps because of the speed or because there was no way to tell if they would be called out or not until later. It turned out Edward was the fastest of the family while Emmett was the strongest. I continued watching, answering a few of Esme's questions about my past. Though  she did not bring up questions often, perhaps because she did not wish to be rude. Emmett's team was up by one at this point as Edward strolled over asking what I thought. 

"It's quite interesting, that's for sure" I replied with a grin as I looked at him. 

"Well. you're about to see me up as batter, which will likely impress you further" He flashed his crooked smile.

"Egotistical much" I teased.

"You're the one that says that I am perfect at everything" Edward pointed out, amused.  "I've got to go play. I'll be back in a minute" He headed towards the plate.

I shook my head with a fond smile as I watched him play intelligently, keeping the ball low and away from Rosalie. He made it to two bases before the ball was back in play. Carlisle knocked it far out that both he and Edward made it to home base. The game continued  as thunder rumbled. Soon, Carlisle was up to bat again while Edward was catching. However, before the ball could even be thrown, Alice let out a gasp. All heads turned towards Alice, Edward's more intently than anyone elses. 

"Alice?" questioned Esme in a tense voice. 

"I didn't see. I couldn't tell" she said as they all came around Esme and me to discuss. "They were traveling much quicker than I had anticipated. I had the perspective wrong before." 

I frowned, thinking of the previous 'animal attacks' in the area.

"What changed?" Jasper asked from beside her, his posture proterctive

"They heard us playing, and they changed their path." 

Everyone's eyes flashed to me before looking away. I sighed softly, not wanting them all to risk their lives for me but also not wanting to die because of a baseball game. 

"How soon?" Carlisle turned to Edward

"Less than five minutes. They are running. They want to play" He scowled.

"Can you make it?"

"No. Not carrying-" He stopped. "The last thing we need is for them to catch her scent and start hunting"

I lost focus for a moment, starting to think. I wish I knew more about the Cold Ones. Then, perhaps, I could come up with a plan. After all, this is not the first time my life was in danger. And it certainly won't be the last. 

'Lets continue the game. Alice said they were curious"  Carlisle said, looking at everyone. 

I nodded slightly, though everyone else spoke very quietly, too quiet for human ears, but the slight movement of their mouth was visible. I inhaled sharply as everyone talked. Edward moved even closer to my side than before. 

"You catch, Esme" he said. "I'll call it now" Edward sounded calm, though I knew he was worried and wanted to be by my side just in case anything happened that would put my safety in further jeopardy. Everyone nodded just slightly in understanding, though Rosalie scowled a little, still not fond of me. I leaned on Edward slowly and slightly. He wrapped his arm around me protectively, ready to attack or flee at a moment's notice. "Take your hair down" he muttered softly to me in a low, even voice. "Stay still. Very still. And keep quite. Stay beside me please"

I nodded and pulled my hair out of my ponytail. He moved it around my face. 

"That won't help. I could smell her across the field" Alice told him.

"I know" A hint of frustration was in his voice as he stood by my side protectively. 

"What did Esme ask you?" I asked softly, looking over at him. 

He paused in hesitation, clearly not wanting to worry me. "If they were thirsty" 

Everyone continued to play though did not hit very hard, not like they had before. They were all waiting for the arrival of the mysterious vampires. I watched everyone, focusing on their faces. Rosalie's eyes were on me as she stood in the infield. Her expression was mostly vacant, though the way she held her mouth gave the impression that she was angry, probably at me for putting their family at risk. 

"I'm sorry, Bella. It was irresponsible to expose you like this" Edward said quietly. 

"It's okay" I replied, watching the trees beyond, hoping this would end well but not expecting it to. 

"No, it's not" He said before his breathing stopped. I looked up at him and saw his eyes focused on the right field. He stepped slightly in front of me though kept his angle somewhat towards me, ready to protect me from whatever dangers were to come. 

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. I kept my focus on them, taking in as much as I could. The first male fell back allowing the other male to take front, orienting himself around the tall, dark haired man that expressed who the leader was. The third was a woman with a vibrant firey red hair that stood out against the very pale features of a cold one. They went closer together, walking catlike. Their feet were bare and their eyes a startling blood red color that sent a shiver down my spine. It was sinister rather than the warm butterscotch colors of the Cullens. 

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them.

The dark haired one stepped forward. "We thought we heard a game" he said in a relaxed voice, his focus on Carlisle. "I'm Laurent. These are Victoria and James"

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. Edward and Bella" He pointed us out in groups.

"Do you have room for more players?" Laurent asked as I watched him curiously. 

"Actually, we were just leaving. But we would certainly be interested another time. Are you planning on staying in the area long?" 

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

I watched him, holding back a scowl at the suggestion. The Cold Ones weren't like the type of vampires I knew. Their bites were venomous, which means they turn or kill. There was no such thing as snatch eat erase. Even if there had been, I doubted the three would follow that method. 

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited.  
"It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word home, but Laurent controlled his expression better. "That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." 

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. 

I kept my face neutral, though I hated the thought of the body count they may have left behind. As much as I would prefer not to, I can tolerate a person getting killed here or there. Especially after growing up in Mystic Falls. However, there were three of them. And they held no value towards human life by the looks of it. Or at least not strong ones. 

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us — Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring. His posture became even more animal like as though a lion was catching his prey. I swallowed a little at the sight and watched him cautiously. And here things go wrong. As they always seemed to. 

Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd heard from him this morning. 

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

I bit back a retort, knowing it would not help this situation. I was more than a snack. I wasn't some vampire's chew toy. No, instead I was a human being that happened to have feelings for a vampire. I eyed Laurent, my bravery returning once I got used to James's pose. 

Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded. 

"Yes, I am" I replied, speaking up as I looked at him. 

Jasper shot me a brief warning glance to remain quiet and let everything play out. The three red eyed vampires looked over at me, startled, though James did not look any less like a predator stalking its pray.  They had never expected me to speak in their presence, especially with James in such a ferocious state. Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of me.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing and trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward me and back to Carlisle.  
"And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face. I watched the two cautiously, knowing they were much more of a threat than Laurent was currently. Not that Laurent wasn't still dangerous. But he seemed to want to be maintaining peace. It appeared as though James and perhaps even Victoria would not so easily side with Laurent with a human in their presence, especially since my scent is somehow so appealing. 

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called.  
They gathered together, blocking me from view as they converged. Alice was instantly at my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward's voice was low and bleak.

Edward had to grip my elbow and pull sharply to break my focus. Alice and Emmett were close behind us, hiding me. I stumbled alongside Edward, my lack of coordination obvious as I finally moved away from my position. I couldn't hear if the main group had left yet. Edward's impatience was almost tangible as we moved at human speed to the forest edge.


	15. Chapter 15

Once we were in the trees, Edward grabbed me without warning, and I clung to him, watching the trees around me before focusing on Edward and his obvious fury. My previous worries about running were gone, replaced with the worry of what could happen. He stopped at the jeep as Alice and Emmett arrived. 

Edward put me in the backseat quickly before ordering Emmett to strap me in. Emmett started buckling me up while Edward got in the driver's seat. He then started driving with Alice in the passenger seat beside him. He was clearly not thinking straight, based on the expression on his face and the fact he was growling under his breath. 

As we were heading down the main road, I noticed we were heading away from Forks. "Where are we going?" I demanded. I could sense the urgency of getting away, but I couldn't just leave Charlie there. 

"We have to get you away from here — far away — now." He didn't look back, his eyes on the road. The speedometer read a hundred and five miles an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" I shouted. "You have to take me back — Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family —Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide for a long time! On top of that, James could follow my scent to the house. Charlie could be in danger because of me" I hissed

"We can't just turn around" Edward pointed out, refusing to stop when Alice told him to. "He's a tracker, Alice. Which means he doesn't stop. He wants her. Her specifically. He will hunt her until he kills her, no matter where she is. Or until we kill him first. We need to get her to safety and then take care of the problem"

Emmett didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," Alice said quietly.

Edward turned on her in fury, his voice a blistering snarl. "There — is — no — other — option!"

"Look, I know I don't have experience with the Cold Ones or whatever. But I do have experience against the supernatural. I do not want to lose my uncle because everyone was so focused on protecting me." I inhaled sharply. "I have already lost my parents, my Aunt Jenna, Uncle John, and now even my brother. My sister is off doing God knows what because her humanity is off. I refuse to lose Charlie too" I said firmly. "Look, we go back. I pack up and tell Charlie I'm going back home to Virginia. We wait until James can see us leaving and then we get on the road, out of town. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want." 

"That's actually a good plan" Emmett said. 

"I do tend to have those" I shot back, looking at the vampire. 

"It might work — and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice said.

Everyone looked at Edward.

"It's too dangerous — I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I don't want to be left with no other family members, Edward. This could work. Besides, it's my life. It should be my choice"

Emmett was supremely confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice thought for a minute. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen." Edward said

"Take me home" I demanded. "Please" 

Edward let out a sigh. "You're leaving tonight, whether he sees you or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. You have fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

I nodded, already working on planning what needed to be said and taken so that it would be believable. 

Edward sighed. "If the tracker is there," he continued grimly, "we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said confidently. Edward seemed to accept that. Whatever his problem with Alice was, he didn't doubt her now. "What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she asked.

His voice had a hard edge. "You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not," she said calmly.

"We can't all fit in my truck," I whispered. Edward didn't appear to hear me. "I think you should let me go alone," I said even more quietly.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," he said between clenched teeth.

"What about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight, how protective you are of me. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

Emmett looked at me, surprised again, causing me to grow a bit irritated at how he had clearly viewed me before.  "Edward, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was icy.

"Emmett should stay, too," I continued. "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" Emmett turned on me.

"I'm not letting her go alone" Edward said firmly, growling slightly at the thought. 

"She won't be going alone. Jasper and I will take her. We will keep her safe, Edward" Alice said, looking at him.

"Hang out here for a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and you can lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home." I said softly, hating to be a reason to drive them apart. 

"Meet you where?" 

"Mystic Falls" I said instantly, thinking. "He wouldn't believe we would be stupid enough to actually go there. He would think it's a ruse since we know he heard us. And if worse comes to worse, I have friends there that can help"

"I'd like to see her home town" Alice spoke up

"Yeah, and meet her friends that can share stories" Emmett added with a grin, making me blush a little at the thought of some of my childhood stories.

Edward sighed deeply before nodding finally, unable to turn away being at a location where I have allies. "Alright. We can do it your way. But only because of your allies."

I nodded and relaxed against the seat, satisfied. 

"Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. Alice and Emmett looked out their windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself— anything at all — I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I gulped.

He turned to Alice. "Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can you handle this?" he asked. And graceful little Alice pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl. Edward smiled at her. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly.

Edward approached the house. All the house lights were on. This wasn't going to be pleasant. At least he wasn't a parent, though he had started to feel a little like one over the past couple of months. Edward pulled up slowly, staying well back from my truck. 

All three of them were acutely alert, ramrod straight in their seats, listening to every sound of the wood, looking through every shadow, catching every scent, searching for something out of place. The engine cut off, and I sat, motionless, as they continued to listen.

"He's not here," Edward said tensely. "Let's go." 

Emmett reached over to help me get out of the harness. "Don't worry, Bella," he said in a low but cheerful voice, "we'll take care of things here quickly."

I gave the strong vampire a small smile and nodded.  I barely knew him, and yet, somehow, not knowing when I would see him again after tonight was anguishing.

"Alice, Emmett." Edward's voice was a command. They slithered soundlessly into the darkness, instantly disappearing. Edward opened my door and took my hand, then drew me into the protecting enclosure of his arm. He walked me swiftly toward the house, eyes always roving through the night.

"Fifteen minutes," he warned under his breath.

"I can do this." I said, taking a deep breath. I stopped on the porch and took hold of his face in my hands. I looked fiercely into his eyes. "I love you," I said in a low, intense voice. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now." I wasn't sure how I could feel so strongly about my feelings for him. I never believed that it could happen so strong, so fast like a hurricane on the shore. Sure a couple of months had gone by, but he had just recently really let me spend time with him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella," he said just as fiercely.

"Just follow the plan, okay? Keep Charlie safe for me." I said firmly. "And don't mind what I'm going to say in there" 

Surprising both of us, I pressed my lips passionately against his, not caring about the bloodlust he would feel. Not with everything going on. I then pulled away. I backed up before heading inside the house before he could question me. 

"Go away, Edward!" I shouted as I slammed the front door shut. I hated acting like this, but I needed to do the best I could to sell it. 

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie questioned, rising from his couch and coming towards me in concern. 

"Leave me alone" I said, my tone a bit harsh, swiftly walking past him and heading upstairs, slamming the door once I entered. I went over to my bed and grabbed my bag from beneath it. I grabbed my money, and my small laptop, shoving it all in as fast as I could. Edward was inside my room by my dresser, tossing me random clothes. I caught it and started shoving it in my bag. Charlie knocked on my door.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" His voice was frightened.

"I'm going home," I shouted back. 

"Did he hurt you?" His tone edged toward anger.

"No," I said firmly, grabbing a few last things and shoving it in my bag. It was bulging a bit from how much filled it.

"Did he break up with you or something?" Charlie asked in concern and confusion before pounding again. "What happened, Bella?" 

"I broke up with him!" I shouted back, jerking on the zipper of my bag. Edward's capable hands pushed mine away and zipped it smoothly. He put the strap carefully over my arm.

"I'll be in the truck — go!" he whispered, and pushed me toward the door. He vanished out the window.

I unlocked the door and pushed past Charlie roughly, struggling with my heavy bag as I ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" he yelled. He was right behind me. "I thought you liked him." He caught my elbow in the kitchen.

"I do. Which is why I can't stay" I said, a bit harsh. "I don't belong here. I need to go home. If I stay here, get too attached, I will not be able to leave. And I can't stay in this rainy town where I'm likely to get in another car accident" I said, a bit snappy. "Not for Edward or any other guys in this town. We both know this was only meant to be a temporary thing"

"Then leave in the morning. Not in the middle of the night. Come on, Bella. I barely get to see any of you anymore." Charlie sighed sadly. 

"No. I can't stay here any longer. I won't. Not a few days. And not tonight. I won't be tied here like you are, barely ever going back to your home town" I shook my head. "Barely visiting family, especially when we needed you. It's been good seeing you again, but I need to go. Now. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"So you're just going to fly or take a bus all the way to Virginia this late at night?" He demanded

"Yes. If it gets too late, I'll just pull into a motel. But I need to leave while I still can" I said. "Goodbye, Charlie" I went out of the house quickly, slamming the door behind me, and I  headed to my truck before climbing in and starting to drive. 

Edward reached for my hand. "Pull over," he said as the house, and Charlie, disappeared behind us.

"I can drive," I said, barely noticing the few tears that fell down my cheeks. I didn't know what was going to happen. I've been in bad situations before, and I hated crying. However, everything that has been happening has been super stressful and heartbreaking. Why did I think I would get to be happy with him without danger?

His long hands unexpectedly gripped my waist, and his foot pushed mine off the gas pedal. He pulled me across his lap, wrenching my hands free of the wheel, and suddenly he was in the driver's seat. The truck didn't swerve an inch.

"You wouldn't be able to find the house," he explained. Lights flared suddenly behind us.  "It's just Alice," He reached his hand over and took mine, giving us both comfort to a degree. 

My mind was filled with the image of Charlie in the doorway. "The tracker?"

"He heard the end of your performance," Edward said grimly. "He's following us"

I nodded and sighed softly, leaning against the seat, wiping away the tears with my free hand. Charlie was safe. "We can't outrun him." I knew how fast vampires were. 

"No, we can't" Edward replied grimly, though he sped up a little anyways. A shadow sprung up just outside of the window, causing my eyes to widen a bit. "It's Emmett" he said, soothing me a little as he let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me a little closer to him. "It's okay, Bella," he promised. "You're going to be safe.

We raced through the quiet town toward the north highway. My mind was turning as I relaxed at his hold. What was going to happen? If my friends from home got involved, would they be okay? Or would they get hurt and it be my fault? 

"We'll be together again in a few days," he said, tightening his arm around me. "Don't forget that this was your idea."

"I know. It was the best idea. Even though it was too close for comfort. I couldn't risk him getting killed or you needing to deal with police" 

"I don't think I have any choice but to kill him now," he muttered. "Carlisle won't like it."

I could hear the tires cross the bridge, though I couldn't see the river in the dark. I knew we were getting close. I had to ask him now.

"How can you kill a vampire?"

He glanced at me with unreadable eyes and his voice was suddenly harsh. "The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."

I nodded and fell silent, thinking about that for the rest of the ride. We pulled up at the Cullen House. Edward let go of me, and Emmett opened the door and picked me up, holding me to his chest as though I were a football. I blinked on surprise. He vamp sped me into the house before putting me down. 

We burst into the large white room, Edward and Alice at our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Laurent stood in their midst. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat as he set me down next to Edward.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent.

Laurent's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of that."

They talked for a while, gathering some information from Laurent about who was not joining sides. Instead, he was going up to Denali where other 'vegetarian' vampires lived. Where Edward had been when he left Forks. 

James was a well experienced tracker. He was very smart and had keen senses meant to find people. He was comfortable with the human world and was going to use it rather than coming directly for me like any other vampire would. He was very dangerous. 

"How close?" Carlisle asked, looking directly at Edward

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her east"

"And then?"

Edward's  tone was deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his face grim.

After Edward suggested I swap clothes with Rosalie to set James on the wrong track, Rosalie refused, glaring at me for causing this. Esme agreed instead and vamp sped me up to a dark room, causing me to be startled, having not expected the movement. 

"What are we doing?" I asked breathlessly as she set me down in a dark room somewhere off the second-story hall.

"Trying to confuse the smell. It won't work for long, but it might help get you out." I could hear her clothes falling to the floor.

I removed my clothes as well, pushing away my thoughts so we could get this done. She handed me something, it felt like a shirt. I struggled to get my arms through the right holes. As soon as I was done she handed me her slacks. I yanked them on, but I couldn't get my feet out; they were too long. She deftly rolled the hems a few times so I could stand. Somehow she was already in my clothes. 

She pulled me back to the stairs, where Alice stood, a small leather bag in one hand. They each grabbed one of my elbows and half-carried me as they flew down the stairs. Edward and Emmett were ready to leave, Emmett carrying a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulder. Carlisle was handing something small to Esme. He turned and handed Alice the same thing.  A tiny silver cell phone.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he told me as he passed. 

I nodded, glancing warily at Rosalie. She was glowering at Carlisle with a resentful expression. 

"Alice, Jasper —take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in Mystic Falls. It's not always an overcast."

They nodded as well.

"We're taking the Jeep."

I was surprised to see that Carlisle intended to go with Edward. I realized suddenly, with a stab of fear, that they made up the hunting party.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still. Finally her eyes opened. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.

"Let's go." Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen.

But Edward was at my side at once. He caught me up in his iron grip and pulled my face to his, lifting my feet off the floor. For the shortest second, his lips were icy and hard against mine. Then it was over. He set me down, still holding my face, his glorious eyes burning into mine. His eyes went blank, curiously dead, as he turned away.

And they were gone

Everyone else was gone then. It was just Alice, Jasper, and I. Jasper came in a closer proximity than he ever had before, though he was still obviously careful.

"You're wrong, you know," he said quietly.

"What?" I gasped.

"I can feel what you're feeling now — and you are worth it."

I gave him a small smile at his words, feeling just slightly better. Not much though. "I hardly think so. Between the problems here and the problems that happened back at home, it's a lot that boils down to being my fault. I hate putting people in danger"

"I know you do" Jasper sighed softly. "But you are worth it. Not just because you are with my brother. You are truly a great person. I can feel it. Not many people feel as you do" 

I smiled at him a little still. "Thank you" I said softly. 

Alice was suddenly beside me, her arms held out for me +"May I?"

"You're the first to ask" I replied with a grin.

She picked me up, and they both sped to the car before starting to drive towards my home town. It was time to go back to Mystic Falls.


End file.
